


Cuento de Navidad

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, J2-NonAU, M/M, Non-Chronological, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural ha terminado y con la serie, la historia de Sam y Dean Winchester.<br/>Jared intenta cerrar la mejor etapa de su vida y pensar en un futuro en el que Jensen no está incluido. Durante la fiesta de despedida, un suceso inesperado (y sobrenatural) le dará una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz. ¿O no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 **Título:** Cuento de Navidad

 **Autor** **:** Aeren

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandoms:** RPS-RPF Supernatural/ Supernatural

 **Pairings:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Jared Padalecki/Sam Winchester

 **Disclaimer:** Esto es sólo pura ficción, Sam y Dean son obra de Eric Kripke y Warner Brothers y por supuesto Jared y Jensen se pertenecen el uno al otro, yo sólo juego un poco con ellos.

 **Palabras** **:** ~27.000~

 **Resumen:** Supernatural ha terminado y con la serie, la historia de Sam y Dean Winchester. Jared intenta cerrar la mejor etapa de su vida y pensar en un futuro en el que Jensen no está incluido. Durante la fiesta de despedida, un suceso inesperado (y sobrenatural) le dará una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz. ¿O no?

 **Warnings/Enticements:** J2 NonAU, Future!fic, WincestAU desde mediados de la octava temporada, Wincest, sexo explícito, abuso inconsiderado de fluffy, un poco de más fluffy y a lo mejor, una pizca de angst, no mucho que es Navidad.

 **Notas de Autor** : Gracias por el ENORME trabajo de beteo a **Hermione-Drake** y a **Aura-Dark** **,** gracias **Alba** y **Lucy** por animarme y aguantar como campeonas mi momentos dramaqueen.

 

## Cuento de Navidad

**Jared**

 

_Lonely is the night when you find yourself alone_

_Your demons come to light and your mind is not your ow_

_Lonely is the night when there's no one left to call_

_—Lonely Is The Night, Billy Squier._

 

Bastó ese corto espacio de tiempo en el que se parpadea, o el que se emplea en inspirar y expirar, inadvertido la mayoría de las veces, automático, algo que jamás se piensa o se mide. Un segundo antes estaba de pie en uno de los platós donde había pasado los mejores y también los peores momentos de los últimos diez años y al siguiente estaba tumbado en un espacio oscuro y polvoriento, opresivo y desolado. Desorientado por el pánico y el dolor, encogido sobre sí mismo en una postura claramente defensiva. Perdido. No tenía ni puta idea de si aquello era un sueño, una alucinación, cosa de la borrachera o de algo todavía más grave.

Parpadeó, haciendo recuento de esa miríada de estremecimientos que le sacudían como pequeños terremotos, tratando de recordar la manera en que había llegado allí. Sin embargo, su sistema se negaba a cooperar; ahíto de alcohol y otras sustancias en las que no quería ni pensar, porque pensar significaba recordar que Jen estaba lejos, si no físicamente, sí en todo lo que contaba. Bien era cierto que después de tanto tiempo fingiendo, representando un papel fuera y dentro del plató, hacer ver que lo suyo era sólo una profunda amistad que con el paso del tiempo se había deteriorado —cosa que no era del todo falsa, las buenas mentiras jamás lo eran por completo—, cada día se hacía más complicado estar en compañía de Jensen sin dañar o ser dañado. Al final había sido eso lo que había acabado con todo, su incapacidad para soportar un año —un mes, una semana, un día, una hora, un _segundo_ más— la farsa.

No firmar aquel contrato les había liberado a los dos, pero Jared no iba a olvidar jamás los ojos de Jensen, el gesto triste y resignado en aquellas facciones que conocía mejor que las suyas, unas que en otro tiempo se jactaba de poder leer como un libro abierto. Pero sobre todo jamás podría olvidar el hálito de alivio que había vislumbrado en los claros ojos verdes; eso era lo que más dolía, que el que una vez había sido mucho más, _mucho más_ que un amigo, ahora estuviese contando los minutos para meterse de cabeza en cualquier otro proyecto, uno en el que Jared no tuviese nada que ver.

Así que, con la frente lo más alta que había podido, había luchado por ignorar los cuchicheos, las veladas miradas acusatorias, el desdén apenas disimulado. Ya sólo había tenido que dejar correr los días. Ver morir en completo silencio lo que una vez creyó indestructible, a la vez que se despedía de Sam y Dean. Esta vez la muerte de los hermanos no tendría marcha atrás. Ficticio o no, real y figuradamente, el final de los Winchester, al igual que el de Jared y Jensen, fue sangriento.

Ir a la fiesta de despedida era sólo un trámite más, uno que hubiese preferido no tener que realizar pero que debía cumplir. Sabía de antemano que aquello iba a ser un fiasco. ¿Quién cojones elige la semana de Navidad para algo así? ¿Una despedida en Navidad? Eran todos idiotas.

Resignado a lo inevitable, pasó la velada acodado en una de las esquinas más tranquilas de la barra mientras ignoraba el modo sorprendido en que alguno de los invitados le examinaban. Ya que todo acababa, había decidido dejar de lado aquel otro papel: el del _alma de la fiesta_ , uno que hacía años le pesaba tanto como el resto de las diferentes imágenes que representaba. Había bebido hasta que el alcohol había mitigado en gran parte el zumbido desesperado que le crujía en el tuétano de los huesos. Diez años eran un buen número para una serie como Supernatural, para una cadena como la CW. Acabar con doscientos episodios no estaba mal, le recordó su agente como si en realidad se estuviese convenciendo a sí mismo y no a su cliente. «Todavía eres joven, aún tienes tiempo». Jared apenas le había escuchado mientras recapitulaba la última década, los rostros conocidos, algunos cautos y otros incluso felices. No quería sentirse así, pero decir adiós dolía, que le jodiesen si no lo hacía.

De pronto, la necesidad de algo más fuerte que un bourbon o uno de aquellos combinados que todos bebían como si les fuese la vida en ello le bulló en las venas y, con paso incierto, buscó un lugar íntimo donde hacer _aquello._ No es que en el ambiente en que se movían hacerse una raya fuese algo poco común, sin embargo, él apenas había tocado aquella mierda desde que empezó a trabajar, demasiado acostumbrado al agradable sopor del licor o a la evasiva felicidad que le proporcionaba la hierba. Demasiado consciente de la mirada de Jensen fija en su cuerpo, en su cara. Desaprobadora. Midiéndole. _Condenándole._ Como siempre. Que le follasen también junto con toda su falsa santurronería, no es como si él no hubiese jugado con aquello más de una o dos veces. Con una mueca, apretó los labios mientras torcía por uno de los pasillos, maldiciendo a quien quiera que hubiese decidido usar los platós para despedir la serie. Si estuviesen en un buen hotel, podría reservar una suite y si se le presentaba la ocasión, disfrutar de un poco de compañía. Al fin y al cabo, a nadie le sorprendería, no desde que su separación de Gen era un secreto a voces, algo que, ahora que Supernatural era historia, acabaría más temprano que tarde en cualquier web de cotilleos, si tenían suerte, al fin y al cabo, cualquier publicidad era mejor que nada, incluso la mala. O eso decía su representante. Que le diesen a él también.

 

Jared sólo quería desaparecer de allí.

 

Intentando obviar esos pensamientos, salió del animado local procurando pasar inadvertido, una última mirada le había ofrecido una panorámica del sitio, sus ojos se quedaron fijos un instante más del necesario en la pareja que, de espaldas a la salida, charlaba con uno de los directivos de la productora. Giró sobre sus talones, diciéndose que en realidad había imaginado la mirada de Jensen. Al fin y al cabo el otro actor había dejado claro mucho tiempo atrás que lo suyo, fuese lo que fuese, era agua pasada.

El vago ardor del polvo blanco le cosquilleó en el fondo de la garganta y sobre la lengua, hizo que la piel se le erizase y que el efecto del alcohol se esfumase casi por completo. Inspiró de nuevo, conteniendo el lagrimeo, intentando evitar que su mal humor le provocase un _mal viaje_. De nuevo sobrio, eufórico por el efecto de la droga, ojeó a su alrededor, se había escabullido hasta uno de los diminutos sets donde se habían rodado algunas de las escenas del búnker. La escasa iluminación que provenía de la luz de emergencia, situada al fondo, bañaba las estanterías y los libros, los falsos accesorios que habían conformado su día a día. Oropel y farsa, como un hiriente recordatorio de que, como aquel espacio, su vida siempre había sido puro engaño. A lo mejor agradable y creíble a la vista, pero hueco e insustancial en lo que importaba. Rebulló dentro del largo abrigo de lana, bajo el cual, el caro traje hecho a medida era inútil por completo contra el gélido ambiente.

Frunció las cejas al darse cuenta que de pronto tenía la incómoda sensación de que la temperatura había caído de una forma espectacular. Grisáceas bocanadas se enroscaban frente a su cara con cada inspiración, oscureciéndole la visión. Tragó, notando la garganta seca y la lengua pegada al paladar. Agria, una violenta arcada le dobló en dos al mismo tiempo que la presión creció en torno a él, aplastándole contra el suelo. Sollozando de puro terror, apoyó las palmas contra el suelo sucio y descuidado, marcas húmedas por el sudor burlándose de él mientras notaba cómo el peso del mismo aire que le llenaba los pulmones se convertía en algo espeso e irrespirable. Abrió los labios, pero de su garganta no escapó sonido alguno. En las venas, la sangre parecía bullirle, ardiente, hormigueándole, tan caliente que era igual que tocar hielo. Se estremeció al percatarse del inquietante vacío que le rodeaba. Como si el mundo se desvaneciese y él estuviese cayendo en un mar informe y violento que amenazaba con tragarle por completo.

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y se contrajo de dolor cuando sintió el retortijón, dedos gélidos que parecían decididos a arrancarle la carne de los huesos. Gritó en silencio, sumido en una pesadilla en la que se debatía por sacar la cabeza del agua pero no era capaz de moverse. Incapaz de reaccionar, notó el modo en que la consciencia le abandonaba con inexorable lentitud, brutal y cruel. Jared nunca hubiese imaginado que existía aquel nivel de dolor, y desde luego, no sabía si él sería capaz de soportarlo.

Lo último que vio, antes de que le mundo se le escurriese entre los dedos, fueron las negras gotas de sangre que goteaban desde la nariz, los capilares rotos, incapaces de aguantar la insostenible presión, la pesada atmosfera. «Jen». Jared se desvaneció con la imagen de su compañero de reparto, su cómplice en la batalla, su mejor amigo, su amante, la persona más importante de su vida, rutilándole entre las sombras de su mente. Como un recuerdo, o como un sueño. El sabor salado de la sangre lo llenó todo y, con un suspiro, se dejó vencer y entonces todo fue oscuridad.

 

 

 

Despertó despacio, con la dolorosa sensación de que su cuerpo estaba recomponiéndose desde los cimientos, primero los recuerdos: la fiesta, el exceso de alcohol, la necesidad de escapar de su propia mente y de los recuerdos de Jensen, el plató vacío y la sensación de estar siendo aplastado, recobrar la visión un momento, a oscuras, silencio absoluto. Se movió, notando el fino tejido de su traje de tres mil pavos crujiendo con suavidad, cubriéndole las piernas, el pecho. Le dolía todo, desde la raíz del pelo hasta las uñas de los dedos de los pies. Intentó mover una mano pero algo parecía impedírselo, casi diría que estaba atado. Joder. ¿Dónde coño había acabado…? Se prometió dejar de meterse mierdas y limitarse a lo de siempre, una saludable borrachera y una paja en la ducha…

—Espabila.

Por un segundo, creyó que era Jen, el tono rico y oscuro era el mismo, viril y como siempre, causándole estremecimientos de pura anticipación. Gimió aliviado, porque si Jensen estaba allí no todo podía ir mal.

—Está colocado —replicó otra voz, en aquella ocasión a su derecha y esa vez, algo dentro se le revolvió. Aquel tono era inequívocamente familiar. Era extraño y…

El dolor inesperado le hizo agitarse y gritar, aún preso del sopor más insoportable que recordaba haber sentido jamás, luchó contra la pesadez y movió los párpados. Algo le ardía en el antebrazo y, con un siseo, notó que le mojaban con un líquido frío.

—¿Ves? Ya te dije que nada, coño —gruñó de nuevo—. No es nada de lo nuestro.

—Ya, claro, solo te ha pedido prestada la carita para darse un paseo, no te jode —replicó el primero con la voz de Jen. Más despierto, Jared peleó por no dormirse, ahogándose sin querer en la inconsciencia—. Esto no es normal, Sammy…

 _¿Sammy…?_ Dios, iba a matar al que le había pasado la coca, eso lo juraba. Después de eso, volvió a sumirse en un profundo sopor, sin sueños ni recuerdos.

 

 

 

 

La primera vez que Jared tuvo enfrente a Sam Winchester en lo único en lo que podía pensar fue en que era imposible que alguien tan semejante a él pudiese ser tan diferente. Consciente de que debía parecer imbécil, su mente estaba por completo fuera de juego, tumbado a medias en un camastro que crujía bajo el peso de su cuerpo, contempló fascinado el rostro del cazador que le miraba con algo semejante a la cautela y a la sorpresa; sin embargo, todas esas emociones quedaron reducidas a la nada en el preciso instante en que sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Estás despierto al fin? —La voz, tan semejante a la del propio Jared, le sacudió de nuevo. Abrió bien los ojos mientras se encogía, en un fútil intento de hacerse más pequeño. Las esposas tintinearon y el tirón de la mano derecha le dijo que no podría alejarse demasiado. Despertar a merced de un desconocido, sueño o no, visión o no, no era lo que entendía Jared por diversión ni mucho menos.

Sam le sostuvo sin demasiado esfuerzo, musitando con voz clara y casi musical algo que, imaginaba, era algún tipo de conjuro o exorcismo. La risa, inoportuna e inesperada incluso para él, le burbujeó en la garganta mientras las palabras, diferentes a las que «su Sam» usaba en la serie, seguían resbalándole sobre la piel. La hilaridad casi histérica murió en el mismo instante en que el puñal apareció con horrorosa velocidad en la mano derecha del menor de los Winchester. Jared había evitado abrir la boca, como si hablar con una alucinación o interactuar con el producto de una pesadilla fuese a mejorar su situación, pero en el mismo momento en que la hoja, afilada como una cuchilla, le abrió la tierna piel del antebrazo, el dolor, abrasador como una quemadura, se extendió por sus terminaciones nerviosas con una velocidad delirante. Aquello era demasiado real para su gusto.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Por favor. —Notaba las mejillas ardiendo a pesar de que temblaba como una hoja. En toda su vida jamás había sido capaz de un acto de violencia así, no de verdad, no con la clínica frialdad con la que aquel clon bestial le cercenaba la carne, dejando brotar la sangre, roja, espesa y tibia, resbalándole por los dedos, goteando sobre el pantalón, que a esas alturas estaba inutilizado—. Déjame, ¡por favor! Mierda, puta hostia…

—Vaya plan, no se calla, le prefería noqueado —protestó la otra voz, _aquella voz_ , en algún lugar incierto a su espalda. Sam levantó la cabeza en respuesta y sin añadir ni media palabra le lanzó un paño, que había visto tiempos mejores, antes de sacar las llaves y soltarle. El sonido el arma al ser amartillada le detuvo, paralizándole. Podía escucharse respirar, oler la sangre y su propio sudor, agrio y espeso por el miedo. Se apretó contra el cabecero, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Dónde estoy? —balbuceó, aún sin atreverse a mover un músculo—. ¿Esto está pasando? Imposible… no, esto no es real, vosotros no sois reales…

—Si me diesen un dólar por cada vez que escucho eso —se burló Dean, porque, por extraño que fuese, aquel debía ser Dean, el de verdad.

Tras varios minutos en los que se limitó a intentar despertarse sin éxito, se atrevió a lanzar una ojeada a su alrededor; a lo mejor, pensó esperanzado, era cosa de una broma de mal gusto. Lo que no explicaba sin embargo a aquellos dos dobles, armados y con gesto serio. El cuarto era parecido a una de las mazmorras donde habían grabado las tomas con Mark, cuando los hermanos tenían a Crowley en el búnker, sin embargo, como el propio Sam, toda la escena y los personajes implicados tenía un sesgado tinte oscurecido, sin brillo, ese aire inconfundible de las cosas usadas de verdad, que transformaba la habitación en algo definitivamente real: el olor a hierbas y sangre, a cera todavía caliente mezclados con los efluvios de polvo y suciedad le revolvieron el estómago. Sam se alejó unos pasos, piernas kilométricas enfundadas en unos vaqueros oscuros y ajustados, botas pesadas y una camiseta de manga larga que no ocultaba el cuerpo que Jared veía cada mañana frente al espejo. Sólo la idea —la posibilidad—, de que ese hombre _fuese real_ le ponía enfermo de ansiedad.

—Según esto nuestro amigo se llama Jared Padalecki. —Dean, la voz, esa voz era la de Dean y de pronto todo aquello era demasiado, _demasiado_ , hundió el rostro entre las piernas y respiró despacio, adentro y afuera, tragándose la bilis y el miedo mientras los otros dos hombres seguían hablando de él como si no estuviese presente—. Actor. ¿Te suena? Lleva encima más pasta de la que hemos visto nunca junta, Sammy, a lo mejor nos vale para algo.

—¿Te parece cosa de Crowley? Aunque desde lo de las tablas no nos ha molestado, y entrar aquí es imposible para él. Si no estuviese seguro de que está muerto pensaría que es cosa de Gabriel —respondió el aludido, ignorándoles a los dos. Sam se giró para observarle con las manos en las caderas, las diferencias entre ambos cada vez más evidentes. Sam tenía los ojos más claros, observó con cierto asombro, en realidad eran de un limpio tono verdoso, más parecidos a los de Jen que a los suyos. Le contemplaba con fijeza, entrecerrándolos, lo que acentuaba la forma felina y rasgada, las sombras alargadas de las pestañas, los pómulos altos y afilados. Una fina arruga de preocupación le partía el entrecejo mientras se frotaba las palmas contra los muslos. Jared bajó los ojos, admirando la forma en que el cazador se movía, con suavidad y eficiencia, para nada el Sam que él había representado. Aquel hombre era como su hermano gemelo, pero su cuerpo estaba templado por una existencia ruda, por el esfuerzo de mantenerse con vida —si es que debía creer que lo de la serie era algo semejante a lo que el más joven de los hermanos había sufrido—, y no por el gimnasio. Sam parecía más liviano que él mismo, pero también más fuerte. El cabello, cortado a la altura de la barbilla, era un lío de mechones gruesos y desordenados, más oscuros y ricos que su castaño, lo que no hacía otra cosa que resaltar el color cristalino de los ojos y la palidez cremosa de su tez. Se miró las manos, los dedos finos y perfectamente manicurados, tan diferentes a los del otro hombre.

—A lo mejor ha sido por culpa del conjuro ese que estabas probando, Sammy, para lo de las putas brujas —intervino Dean, ahora más cerca, y por algún extraño motivo, Jared no era capaz de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para girarse y mirarle. Apretó más los dedos en torno a las rodillas, temblando, con los ojos fijos en el rostro anguloso de Sam. Sam con barba de tres días y unos ojos que parecían más ancianos de lo humanamente posible, Sam que suspiró como si estuviese derrotado o como si su paciencia se estuviese agotando. Jared se preguntó de nuevo cómo era posible que aquello le estuviese pasando a él, cómo era posible que no despertase de una vez, cómo sería vivir en un mundo donde no tendría identidad, ni pasado, ni presente y mucho menos futuro. Un mundo sin Jensen.

Tragó saliva y se contrajo más.

—Esto no es real —susurró otra vez—. Esto tiene que ser cosa de la coca. Fijo, seguro que me pasaron alguna mierda. Nada de esto está pasando. Me voy a levantar y me voy a largar de aquí. Así de fácil —chasqueó los dedos, asintiendo para sí.

—¿Eso crees? —Sam le miró con una sonrisa ladeada torciéndole los labios—. ¿De modo que eres _ese_ Jared, no? ¿El que nos interpretaba en una serie de mierda?

—¡No es una serie de mierda! —gritó, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Las piernas le temblaron y por alguna extraña razón, estaba descalzo y la suciedad del suelo se le pegaba a las plantas desnudas, pero no le interesaba, aquello era mentira, falso, era sólo una jugarreta de su cerebro, una forma de decirle que dejase de autodestruirse, de culparse por haber alejado a la única persona a la que había amado de verdad—. Jen y yo trabajamos muy duro… ¿te enteras? —le apuntó con un dedo, al fin y al cabo aquel tío, Winchester o no, era sólo un delirio, nada, ni siquiera la herida que había empezado a gotearle de nuevo era de verdad, no importaba lo que doliese; se tambaleó, notando cómo el suelo se movía bajo sus pies—. Jensen… y yo…

—¡Eh, chaval! Despacito, manos fuera.

Sin previo aviso, el mundo giró de nuevo sobre su eje, de una sola vez se encontró contra una pared, con el cráneo palpitando, ¿era eso posible siquiera? Y la urgente necesidad de vomitar los restos de alcohol que su estómago contenía. Sam decía algo en tono bajo y conciliador, su voz grave era horriblemente parecida a la suya, a la suya de verdad, pero Sam no tenía su acento, ese deje dulce de San Antonio, era eso, _eso_ , la última pieza, era la falta de inflexión lo que le estremecía, lo que le aterraba, porque era un detalle que su cerebro jamás podría fabricar de la nada.

Poco importaba aquella nimiedad, porque frente a él un desconocido con el rostro de Jensen le examinaba, entre disgustado y frío, sus ojos claros eran los mismos que los de su amigo, así como la barba rojiza que Jensen cultivaba con esmero en los hiatus. Dean, sin embargo, sólo parecía descuidado y cómodo, su atractivo rostro empañado por un gesto cruel. Le escrutaba con los gruesos labios apretados, transformados en una fina línea. Jared sintió que el escaso aire que tenía en los pulmones se le enrarecía mientras luces blancas destellaban en los bordes de su campo de visión.

Agitó la cabeza y, con mano incierta, rozó la mejilla áspera. Sus yemas hormiguearon ante la conocida sensación, era Jensen y no lo era, al igual que Sam, con cada segundo, las diferencias, imperceptibles quizás a otros ojos, se magnificaban para el actor. Desde la postura del cuerpo, al grosor del cabello, más largo de lo que el Dean de Supernatural lo habría llevado jamás. Este Dean — _el real_ —, era también más delgado y fibroso, sus manos eran duras y le sostenían con una contundencia feroz. Eran las manos de un trabajador, de un ser temible, de alguien que no dudaría en descerrajar un disparo o en abrir una garganta en canal, que no dudaría en torturar si tenía que hacerlo. La camiseta gris oscura de manga corta no ocultaba los gruesos músculos de los bíceps, la curva de la clavícula, el pulso agitado de la carótida. Dean le soltó antes de recorrerle de arriba abajo.

—Sigue colocado, venga de donde venga, es un milagro que esté en pie; genial, Sammy, justo lo que nos hacía falta.

Antes de vomitar, al fin, en lo último que Jared fue capaz de pensar era en que Dean Winchester no olía como Jensen Ackles, para nada. Y no sabía si eso empeoraba o mejoraba toda aquella absurda situación.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Antes de nada perdón por el error con los capítulos, hace tanto que no subía algo por partes que se me olvidó que en AO3 hay que señalarlo. Ayer estaba un poco nerviosa por esto de subir un nuevo fic y se me pasó comentar, lo siento, siempre me pasa lo mismo, el miedo escénico me puede, espero que me entendáis. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me ha sorprendido gratamente comprobar que hay más de uno, siempre es un placer saber que no estoy sola por aqui con mis locuras. Bueno, respondo a la pregunta: las actualizaciones serán a diario porque el fic va dividido en escenas dependiendo del personaje que "hable" y como no son excesivamente largas, pues eso, una a diario. Es un fic navideño y un poco crack, mucho fluffy, si habéis leido algo mío ya sabeis que me encanta. Gracias de nuevo y nada, espero que os guste. Besos!!

**Dean**

_I'm tryin' to put it all back together._

_I've got a story and I'm tryin' to tell it right._

_I've got the kerosene and the desire._

_—Heartbeat, The Fray_

 

Tener _en casa_ a un tío que decía provenir de un mundo paralelo, uno en el que ellos, Sam y Dean, eran sólo los personajes de una serie de televisión de tercera categoría, era una de las cosas más extrañas que le habían pasado en sus treinta y cinco años de vida. Lo que en su caso ya era decir bastante.

El chaval, sin embargo, superada la sorpresa inicial, no parecía llevarlo del todo mal; claro, eso después de que se le pasase la borrachera o el efecto de lo que fuese que se hubiese tomado, vete a saber, no es que Dean tuviese la fuerza moral como para decirle a nadie qué beber o no. La cosa es que, una vez despierto, se había tomado el asunto con una tranquilidad pasmosa y eso era algo que agradecía bastante, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. Llegados a ese punto debía reconocer la verdad, al menos en su fuero interno, la presencia del tal Jared estaba siendo una fuente de distracción que era muy bienvenida, al menos por su parte.

Sam y Dean habían establecido una especie de status quo una vez asentados en el bunker, pero su relación, que jamás había sido sencilla, sumada a los acontecimientos del año anterior; el purgatorio, Benny y Amelia, eran como una pesada nube que se interponía entre los dos sin que ninguno encontrara la forma de disipar el obvio malestar que les mantenía alejados y fríos el uno con el otro. Así que aquel veintiuno de diciembre, mientras investigaban un caso, Sam se había encerrado en una de las mazmorras dispuesto a probar un oscuro ritual del que Dean no tenía ni idea. Con Kevin, Castiel e incluso Crowley desaparecidos, y junto con ellos la Tabla, habían decidido de mutuo acuerdo que lo único que les quedaba por hacer era seguir a lo suyo, cazando bichos y salvando gente. Un pírrico intento de normalidad al que se habían aferrado con silenciosa necesidad.

Dean se había sentido agradecido por la pausa, agradecido de poder dormir dos noches en una misma cama, de no despertar con sus propios gritos en los oídos, de no necesitar el estupor del alcohol como quien necesita el aire para respirar. A lo mejor era el bunker, o a lo mejor era que empezaba a creer que por una vez no iba a joderlo todo, que de alguna forma podría compensar a Sam por el modo en que había reaccionado al regresar. No es que el dolor hubiese desaparecido, pero con el paso de las semanas se había encontrado más que dispuesto a dejar pasar esa etapa y empezar de nuevo. No tener la responsabilidad del mundo sobre los hombros era un alivio, uno que le permitía no tener que beber hasta ahogar la angustia cada noche, uno en el que podía permitirse el lujo de sentarse y echar de menos al idiota de Sam, uno que le permitía recordar que llevaba meses —años—, demasiado preocupado por el resto y demasiado poco centrado en lo que de verdad debería: Sam.

Y en medio de todo eso —una inútil angustia existencial más propia de adolescentes que de hombres con más de treinta—, se habían encontrado con una persona inconsciente en el sitio más inesperado. Una persona que parecía de carne y hueso, un hombre joven y normal, indefenso, _inofensivo_. Un tipo semiinconsciente, vestido de forma ridículamente formal, uno que tenía la cara de su hermano y que balbuceaba idioteces sin sentido poco antes de caerse redondo sobre un charco de su propio vómito. Dean no había podido evitar reírse a carcajadas de la mirada de estupefacción con la que el menor de los Winchester había examinado al chico —a Jared—, preguntándose para sus adentros cómo sería el otro, el tal Jensen. Ese hombre al que el chaval no paraba de nombrar, casi como si se tratase de una oración. JensenJensenJensen. El nombre le llevó de regreso a aquella vez en la que gracias a la intervención del arcángel habían aterrizado en un universo paralelo. El recuerdo le resultó extraño y en cierto modo estimulante. Sin embargo la idea de que el tipo hiciese telenovelas le estremeció de puro terror. Desde luego, había cosas peores que ser Dean Winchester.

 

 

Una vez duchado, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera gris oscuro, cortesía de Sam, Jared parecía lúcido por primera vez desde que les había caído del cielo, esperaba que sólo de forma metafórica. Dean le miró de arriba abajo mientras el actor se ponía los únicos zapatos de los que disponía, murmurando por lo bajo algo que no alcanzó a entender. El brillo en el dedo anular de un grueso anillo de oro llamó su atención mientras recordaba un retazo de información de aquella vez en la que Sam y él mismo habían hecho incursión en el mundo de donde provenía el texano.

—¿De verdad estás casado con Ruby? —preguntó de sopetón, ignorando el evidente sobresalto del otro hombre, que se pasó la mano por el cabello como si no supiese qué responderle.

Dean contempló con interés el baile de los largos dedos cuando se perdieron entre las hebras gruesas y sedosas. Más largas y de un tono castaño más claro que el de su hermano, más cuidadas, mimadas como sólo alguien que vive de su aspecto podría. Eso imaginaba al menos, se dijo. Sin preocuparse de si era grosero o no, examinó con interés el perfil del extraño, tan semejante al de Sam: desde la curva de la nariz a los labios llenos, el arco tenso de los hombros, más anchos que los del cazador. Sin pretenderlo, Dean se encontró catalogando las similitudes y las diferencias, cautivado por el brillo limpio, casi inocente, que se encontró en aquellos ojos de color sorprendente. Era obvio que habían llevado vidas completamente distintas, eso seguro. Sam dejó de ser así de inocente con sólo ocho años. La idea le dolió, como siempre, como un fallo más del que culparse.

Ignorando esos pensamientos recorrió admirativo y con descaro toda esa piel dorada y sin mácula, comparándola con la suya propia, con la de Sam. Y no es que él no creyese que Sammy fuera un hombre espectacular, joder, con sus casi dos metros, los enormes ojos verdes y aquel rostro exótico, su hermanito era capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera que se lo tropezase. Dean había sido testigo de ello durante toda su vida, el modo casi indecente en que Sam se metía en el bolsillo a todo tipo de personas, con una facilidad insultante, el cabrón, como si ni siquiera fuese consciente del poder que ostentaba. Jared compartía esos rasgos, todos y cada uno de ellos, desde la estatura a la forma de medir la habitación donde estaban, como si nada se le escapase, lo dijese o no. Igual que en aquel preciso instante, mientras le devolvía la mirada de forma serena, estudiándole sin recato, con los pómulos sonrosados y los labios rojos y fruncidos en una mueca que bien podría ser embarazo o timidez. La simple idea de que pudiese ser eso le hizo contener una risita. Sam jamás había sido tímido, quizás reservado y cauteloso pero jamás tímido. No creía que cualquier versión suya pudiese serlo tampoco. Al fin y al cabo el tipo era actor, ¿no? ¿Era posible ser actor y ser reservado? Arqueó una ceja, recordándole que esperaba una respuesta.

—Lo estuve —concedió Jared, retorciendo la alianza con dedos nerviosos apartando la vista—. Es decir, los papeles del divorcio aún no me han llegado, pero sólo es cosa de una firma por su parte.

—¿Felicidades… entonces? —inquirió, intentando bromear.

—Quizás… ¿no? —Los iris verdosos rutilaron y por un segundo Dean temió que el niño se le pusiese a llorar, se lo merecía por preguntar lo que en realidad no era asunto suyo. Jared siguió, ignorante de sus pensamientos—: Debería alegrarme, la verdad es que lo mío con Gen era sólo… la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que iba a ser así —respondió al cabo de un rato.

—Bueno, las cosas casi nunca son como uno espera —sentenció, pensando con cierta culpabilidad en ese año en que había vivido su propia versión de evasión, tratando de convencerse de que Lisa o Ben podrían ocupar el espacio que nadie, salvo Sam, podría llenar.

—No, tampoco puedo quejarme mucho —sonrió sin ganas—. Nadie debería meterse en un matrimonio por los motivos que yo lo hice —concluyó. Torció el rostro mientras se frotaba distraído la herida, del corte limpio volvía a manar un hilo de sangre que amenazaba con manchar la ropa. Dean quería preguntar, saber qué quería decir con aquello, pero lo primero era lo primero. No tenía ganas de pensar en la cara de Sam si aquel desconocido le estropeaba alguna prenda de su ya magro vestuario.

—Ven aquí —ordenó mientras se sentaba con el botiquín que siempre tenían preparado para curas rápidas. Con un trabajo como el suyo era preferible gastar dinero en vendas y antiséptico que en ropa nueva. A horcajadas sobre el banco del baño, palmeó el asiento de madera sin barnizar y esperó a que el joven actor ocupase el sitio que le había indicado—. Dame la mano.

Jared le miró antes de obedecer, el corte era algo sin importancia, pero los bordes rojos contrastaban con rudeza contra el antebrazo pálido. Una vez más, se encontró extrañamente atraído por el aspecto cremoso e inmaculado, por la tersura de la carne que se erizó bajo sus yemas. Aquellas eran las manos de un hombre que jamás había debido emplear la fuerza en trabajos pesados y manuales. Dedos largos y finos, como los de Sam, uñas bien recortadas, sin cutículas o rojeces, algo que era como una segunda naturaleza en Sammy, que pagaba consigo mismo su nerviosismo. Con eficiencia, roció con alcohol y usó una sutura elástica para sostener la herida mientras un silencio cómodo se instalaba entre ellos.

Levantó los ojos y de pronto se encontró perdiéndose en las profundidades verdosas de aquellos iris tan espectaculares. Un extraño vértigo le hizo apretar los dientes; incapaz de romper el contacto, se encontró trazando lentos círculos con el pulgar sobre el punto donde el pulso palpitaba, errático, acelerado, provocándole una incómoda e indeseada reacción en la entrepierna. Si quisiera, casi podría engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que aquél era Sam, Sam que de nuevo le contemplaba con esa invaluable fe que había quedado perdida mucho tiempo atrás, en alguna parte del camino que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar.

—¿Crees que podré volver? —Por alguna razón, a Dean le molestaba sobremanera ver al actor en aquel estado, inseguro y triste. Era como si aquellos ojos no estuviesen hechos para soportar la pérdida, como si el rostro agraciado, lleno de buen humor, no estuviese destinado a presentar esa expresión de miedo y de incertidumbre—. ¿Lo crees?

Estaban muy cerca, y Dean fue consciente de que podía sentir el calor del otro cuerpo, oler el vago aroma a champú y suavizante barato para la ropa. Inspiró hondo, conteniendo el deseo insano de inclinarse y apoyar la frente en la del chico y recorrerle las líneas de los pómulos, las tenues hondonadas de los hoyuelos, asaltar la dulce boca como tantas veces habían hecho Sam y él en un pasado que de pronto creía demasiado lejano. Se le alojó un nudo en la garganta, estúpido e inoportuno, haciéndole sentir un imbécil, porque desde antes del purgatorio, lo suyo con Sam ya era un desastre, total y absoluto y Dean era el máximo responsable de ello. Lo tenía bien claro. _Podría si quisiera_ , se dijo mientras recorría las facciones con ojos ávidos, maravillándose de lo hermoso que era, de lo apetecible y lo accesible que se le presentaba, como si la cautela se le hubiese diluido junto con la suciedad de las otras ropas. Era como recuperar a Sam, admitió, recuperar a ese Sam que había perdido de forma irremediable, años, _vidas_ atrás.

—Dean… —Jared se meció contra él, como si reconociese su necesidad, como si la compartiese. La tentación de sucumbir al sugerente contacto creció, rasgándole las venas, ardiente, pujando por imponerse.

—Si hay alguien que puede sacarte de esto es Sammy —articuló al fin, soltándole la muñeca y levantándose en un solo movimiento. Tenía que poner distancia, se recordó, poner un poco de cordura en aquel extraño caos. Le miró de reojo mientras le veía alzarse y esperar de pie, alto y desgarbado, con las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello oscureciéndole los ojos. La imagen de su hermano a los diecisiete se le presentó con fuerza y por un segundo odió a Jared por ello, con todas sus ganas, porque Dean hacía lo que podía por olvidar, por no pensar en lo que había sido y ya no era, por no regodearse en todos sus errores. Por no estancarse enumerando las veces y las formas en las que le había fallado a Sam, en como ambos habían dejado que, al final, acabasen por separarles.

 

—He calentado chili y hay pizza. —Desde el umbral, Sam, _su Sam,_ les examinaba con frialdad. Estoico, su rostro era en ese momento un enigma irresoluble. Dean apretó entre los dedos la caja de metal, oxidado y abollado pero aún funcional, como todo lo que ellos, los hermanos Winchester, tenían.

—Gracias —dijo Jared—. Por la ropa. Te lo pagare, no… no sé cómo, pero puedo…

—Después de cenar tenemos que hablar de eso —atajó Sam, y a lo mejor Jared no le conocía y se le escapaba, pero Dean no era Jared, Dean había vivido y había criado a aquel hombre desde que tenía uso de razón. Aquel tono suave e impersonal estaba tan fuera de lugar que le sorprendió. Sam era de los dos el más dispuesto a perdonar, joder, Sam era quien le había metido un poco de sentido común, a veces a base de golpes. Sam era el que veía el gris en un mundo que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces para Dean era blanco y negro. No alcanzaba a comprender qué le ocurría.

—Vale —asintió Jared, bastante más pálido que antes.

—Dean, si has terminado, tenemos que hacer esto lo antes posible y seguir con el caso. —Sam giró sobre los talones y salió, dejándoles en un silencio completamente diferente al que habían compartido un rato antes.

—Vamos —ordenó con suavidad, empujándole con el hombro al pasar. Los pasos de Sam ya se perdían por el pasillo—. Estoy hambriento. Y seguro que Sam ha traído alguna clase de comida verde para acompañar a la pizza —ofreció, sin saber muy bien por qué, pero sintiendo la insólita necesidad de borrar la expresión de preocupación que ensombrecía el rostro del actor. A lo mejor era cosa de la Navidad, se burló de sí mismo.

La risa franca y risueña del tejano le hizo mirarle de nuevo.

—No me jodas que lo de la lechuga es cierto —susurró, codeándole—. En casa era… _es_ Jen quien se pasa la vida comiendo toda esa mierda, ¿sabes? Siempre decíamos que en eso yo era más como Dean. Lo mío es la carne.

—Vamos entonces, creo que nos queda cerveza en la nevera —propuso, guiándole por el intrincado nudo de corredores casi a oscuras. Decidió que la curiosidad debería esperar hasta que hubiesen dado buena cuenta de la cena y escuchado la teoría de Sam sobre lo ocurrido. No dudaba que su hermano el cerebrito tendría alguna explicación plausible para lo que había pasado. Como siempre. En ese instante, por extraño que pareciese, Dean comprendió que pese a lo que él mismo afirmase, aún seguía confiando en su Sammy como siempre. La certeza le hizo sentirse de pronto, mucho más ligero.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada, os dejo el capítulo de hoy, muchas gracias por leer!

**Sam**

_We know full well there's just time, so is it wrong to dance this line?_

_If your heart was full of love, could you give it up?_

_—Not About Angels, Birdy_

 

Dos días después, estaban tan cerca de resolver la forma en la que enviar a Jared de vuelta, como la noche en que el actor había entrado en sus vidas. Dos días. Cuarenta y ocho horas que le habían dejado claro a Sam que tener a otra persona con su cara paseándose por el bunker era suficiente para destrozarle los nervios. No es que el tejano fuese ni por asomo peligroso, sin embargo, Sam casi deseaba que hubiese resultado ser un trotapieles o alguna otra clase de metamórfico, uno al que pudiese extirpar de su existencia sin dedicarle un pensamiento más. En lugar de eso, se había encontrado sintiéndose extraño y fuera de lugar, escuchando en silencio el constante río de palabras, el deje dulzón y zalamero de Jared mientras hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba un poco más. Para su sorpresa, Dean se había tomado la situación con un buen humor que le encabronaba todavía más. Hacía años que no veía así de relajado a su hermano y eso dolía.

Sam se revolvió, obligándose a poner los celos inapropiados y desafortunados en ese espacio de su mente donde eran sólo un ruido sordo que, si bien no podía detener, tampoco le estorbaba, no demasiado al menos. Porque era imposible ignorar por completo la forma en que Jared miraba a Dean, como si no fuese capaz de evitarlo, como si contarle hasta la más estúpida de las anécdotas fuese tan importante como respirar, como si Dean fuese alguna clase de ídolo al que reverenciar. Era imposible ignorar la forma en que Dean se dejaba hacer, desplegando una paciencia y un encanto que reservaba para pocas personas. Agitó la cabeza, negándose a pensar en que hasta hacía nada, ese comportamiento había sido algo muy suyo, de los dos, algo íntimo, quizás para esos escasos momentos en que, a solas en alguna habitación anónima, Dean se había dedicado a acariciarle, susurrándole palabras sin sentido contra la piel. Prometiéndole, jurándole, _recordándole_ que iban a ser ellos dos contra el mundo, siempre.

 

—Deberías haber visto el plató del bunker, Dean —comentó con un entusiasmo que hacía que le palpitasen las sienes—. Nada era como esto, joder, hubiese sido la polla tener algo así. Esto sí es creíble. Lo nuestro era sólo algo más parecido a la Batcueva, una cagada si quieres que te sea sincero. Jensen tampoco estaba muy contento con eso, pero bueno, teníamos que decir que aquello nos parecía genial, ¿sabes? Era lo que la gente quería escuchar, y lo que había que vender.

 

Sam miró a su alrededor, intentando ver el amplio sótano que llamaban pomposamente biblioteca desde una perspectiva diferente. Oscuro y lleno de polvo, moverse entre las estanterías y los archivadores era una completa pesadilla. Lo único decente era la ventilación: que era lo bastante aceptable como para permitir que la innumerable cantidad de objetos, algunos peligrosos, otros de incalculable valor, se conservasen en buen estado. Los hombres de letras no eran esa mala copia de alguna extraña orden sacada de una novela de Dan Brown, se recordó el más joven de los Winchester. Los hombres de letras de verdad habían sido sólo un grupo de cazadores mejor organizados, con un buen local y camas decentes donde curarse las heridas. Nada más. No tenía ganas ni tiempo de escuchar otra de aquellas peroratas del actor, lo único que de verdad le apetecía era sentarse con Dean y tomar una copa, quizás…

Pasó la mano por el lomo de uno de los legajos, prestando atención al modo en que los otros dos se movían el uno alrededor del otro. Los celos estaban fuera de lugar, estaban de más desde hacía meses; mierda, si tenía que ser sincero, estaban fuera de lugar desde hacía _años_. Se frotó los ojos, que notaba cargados por el insomnio y el polvo del ambiente. A un par de metros, Jared seguía hablando, hablando y hablando, con esa voz resonante que le erizaba por dentro y por fuera, consiguiendo de Dean lo que él deseaba para sí, lo que había perdido tanto tiempo atrás.

Tragó saliva, porque aquel chaval no era una amenaza. Aquel chaval estaba poniendo de su parte y, si fuese imparcial, debería agradecerle la buena actitud con la que había asumido toda aquella insensatez, quizás haberles dado vida durante tantos años debía haber sembrado los frutos de la locura en él, o quizás es que estaba tan demente como ellos. Cualquiera de las dos explicaciones le valía.

 

—Jen va a flipar cuando le cuente todo esto.

—Creía que no os hablabais —espetó desde su esquina, respingando ante el filo de su propia voz, antipática incluso para sus propios oídos. Dean apartó una caja y agitó la cabeza sin decir nada; Sam, sin embargo, podía sentir las líneas de tensión en su postura, en la forma en que apretó los dedos en torno a los bordes del objeto. Pese a la distancia que había entre los dos, física y figurada, todavía podían hablarse sin despegar los labios y eso seguía siendo un consuelo. Sam seguía siendo la persona que mejor conocía a Dean Winchester y eso, para bien o mal, nadie podría cambiarlo, ya se encargaría él de eso.

Jared le miró, y de sopetón parecía más pequeño, más joven, más triste, y Sam no sabía bien de qué iba todo aquello, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberse tragado las palabras, que habían sonado a burla, innecesarias y crueles.

—¿Cómo sabes eso…? Es decir —se corrigió—. Sí nos hablamos, no sé exactamente qué pasó cuando fuisteis vosotros los que visitasteis mi casa, pero no es verdad que no nos hablemos. Jen y yo… somos amigos. —Sam no replicó ante la obvia falsedad, de pronto el tema había dejado de hacerle gracia, de interesarle. No quería conocer a Jared y mucho menos comprenderle o sentir simpatía por él. A lo mejor eso le convertía en alguien mezquino, pero era lo que había.

—Bien podría ser otra cosa, como la vez que el Bromista nos metió en Telelandia y casi te dejaron los huevos hechos puré, ¿era eso real? —intervino Dean—. Ni siquiera sabemos si lo que nosotros vivimos es lo mismo, Jared no recuerda nada extraño acerca de aquello salvo que fue un episodio más.

Sam asintió, pensando acerca de eso. La verdad es que todo resultaba bastante confuso, si tenían que creer a Jared, allí Supernatural había sido cancelada un año después de los acontecimientos que para ellos era más recientes, como si la línea entre su mundo y el del actor se hubiese roto o desfasado. Soltó el libro y miró a su alrededor. Dudaba mucho que fuesen a encontrar nada que les sirviese, porque, para empezar, nada de lo que estaba estudiando la noche del veintiuno de diciembre explicaba la presencia del actor allí, ni nada indicaba que aquello pudiese ser obra de una bruja o cualquier otra clase de demonio. ¿Era Abaddon capaz de invocar personas de la misma forma que podía viajar en el tiempo? Y de ser así, ¿por qué alguien como Jared? No tener respuestas a tantos interrogantes le desquiciaba, casi tanto como ver el modo en que el tejano se dejaba arrastrar por Dean, los dos caminando juntos, los hombros rozándose, cómodos el uno con el otro. Apretó los párpados y se giró. Tenía que continuar.

 

 

—¿Crees que pasará? —le preguntó Dean esa misma noche, cuando los dos se quedaron a solas, compartiendo una última copa. La luz de emergencia del pasillo le iluminaba de forma tenue el rostro, pero por algún motivo, ninguno de los dos se había decidido a moverse del sofá e irse a dormir. Repantingado en el viejo sillón, con las piernas abiertas, uno de los muslos delgados y fuertes se frotó contra el suyo cuando el mayor se movió para alcanzar la botella y servir un par de dedos más en su vaso. Se la mostró con un ademán, ofreciéndole un trago. Tentado, dejó que Dean le sirviese.

—No lo sé —respondió al fin—. Aún no tengo ni puta idea de por qué ha aparecido aquí para empezar, se supone que éste es uno de los sitios más protegidos del mundo.

—Bueno —bufó Dean, sorbiendo el licor—. Yo no estaría tan seguro. A lo mejor está aquí para decirnos lo que no debemos hacer. ¿Te parece que eso de las pruebas puede ser verdad?

—Dean… —Sam le contempló. El mayor había apoyado la cabeza en el respaldo mientras contemplaba el alto techo, pensativo—. ¿De veras crees en lo que ha dicho? ¿Qué si las hago moriré, que tú dejarás que un ángel me posea, que acabarás convertido en demonio? ¡Dios! Es peor que cualquiera de esas historias que he leído en el foro de Supernatural, ni Becky escribiría una mierda así. Es decir, somos dos hijos de puta y estamos muy jodidos, pero eso es demasiado incluso para nosotros.

El cazador giró el rostro y le examinó, como si intentase descifrar si lo que decía era cierto o no. Sam se tragó las frases que pugnaban por escapar de entre sus labios, mientras esperaba alguna clase de respuesta.

—El resto ha pasado, Sam —indicó suave, casi triste—, el resto es todo bastante acertado, si quieres mi opinión. El muro, Cass, los leviatanes, incluso Benny… o Amelia.

El nombre, los nombres, se asentaron entre ambos con presencia propia, firme recordatorio de los meses en los que habían estado alejados el uno del otro. Sam apuró las gotas de la ambarina bebida con avidez, ansiando el estupor del alcohol. No quería explicar a Dean que sin él su mundo había quedado reducido a cenizas, que lo de la mujer había sido sólo una tabla de salvación, un asidero, algo fútil, algo que sabía tenía los días contados incluso desde antes de empezar. Se lamió los labios, recordando las noches entre las sábanas con el cuerpo delgado de Amelia, sintiendo que había vuelto a fallarle a Dean, incapaz de hallar una explicación a lo ocurrido, incapaz para recuperarse y ser útil. ¿Cómo expresar con palabras que de nuevo se sentía como un perdedor y un fraude?

—Sabía que habías leído cosas de esas —exclamó Dean con voz forzada, intentando poner una nota trivial a una conversación que había acabado estropeándose, como siempre pasaba entre los hermanos aquellos días.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin saber muy bien qué quería decir, demasiado absorto en sus lúgubres recuerdos.

—El foro de frikis ese, has leído historias sobre nosotros —insistió Dean, con una sonrisita, más real esa vez. Sam notó cómo se le coloreaban las mejillas—. Pervertido.

—Oh, vamos —balbuceó, tomó la botella y, decidido, vertió una dosis generosa que consumió casi de golpe. El ardiente hormigueo le dejó agradablemente relajado—. Como si tú no lo hubieses hecho.

—Puede que sí —concedió el mayor, de pronto serio, mirándole a solo unos centímetros. Los iris cristalinos reflejaban las luces rojizas, claros como espejos. Sam le echaba tanto de menos que el nudo que tenía alojado en el pecho desde hacía meses amenazaba con dejarle sin respiración—. A veces, no demasiado, capullo. Al fin y al cabo tenía lo real al lado, no es como si necesitase las fantasías de nadie para nada. Lo tuyo es más grave, Sammy.

—¿Por qué razón es más grave? —rezongó medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Porque lo digo yo —aseguró, sonriéndole de medio lado. Le devolvió el gesto, notando cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Hacía tanto que no bromeaban, que no estaban a gusto, distendidos el uno con el otro, que la sensación era lo bastante potente como para hacerle sentir ebrio—. Y como soy el mayor tengo la razón.

—Imbécil —dijo con una mueca trémula, admirando el perfil de Dean, que sonrió todavía más, como si en lugar de un insulto le hubiese dicho alguna clase de piropo, el cabrón.

—Gilipollas —le replicó, ronco y bajito. El sonido le caló hondo y de repente Sam volvía a tener diecisiete y cualquier cosa podía hacer que las ganas le explotasen en las venas como un mal veneno. Y Dean era Dean otra vez, ese Dean que le miraba como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo. Se revolvió, notando su sexo caliente y pesado entre las piernas, pujando con obscenidad contra la cremallera de los vaqueros.

Sam le observó, recorriendo de nuevo el rostro que tan bien conocía, que creyó haber perdido, y se encontró sin la capacidad mental o física para sostener un solo minuto más el hambre asesina que le estaba licuando las entrañas. Sólo tenía que inclinarse y hacer uso de su estatura y sujetarle, obligarle si era necesario, hacerle responder como sabía que Dean acabaría haciendo. Nada como lo que ellos tenían podía morir, no de verdad. Sin embargo, esa noche no quería eso, en ese preciso momento Sam lo que necesitaba era sólo un roce, la piel cálida y salada de Dean bajo su boca, abrir los labios y saborearle. Escuchar el delicado quejido de Dean, gutural y viril, que le traspasó de pies a cabeza cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Lento, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. Se puso de rodillas, tirando con suavidad de su hermano, incitándole con diminutos mordiscos, lametones, tenue succión, paladeando el satinado interior de la otra boca. Redescubriendo eso con lo que había soñado tantas y tantas veces. Dean.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se besaban, dejando que, por una vez, el instinto y la necesidad de cercanía venciesen la constante batalla con la razón, el dolor, los rencores y la separación. Ajeno a todo lo que no fuese el modo en que el cuerpo de Dean encajaba contra el suyo, fuerte y recio entre sus manos. Ávido, trazó los fuertes planos de la espalda, los largos músculos ondulando con gracilidad bajo sus caricias. Gimió dentro de la boca de Dean al alcanzar las escuetas caderas, sosteniendo las nalgas con las manos bien abiertas, alzándole con un poderoso impulso que hizo que ambas pelvis se frotasen con abandonada pasión. Dean gruñó mientras le succionaba la lengua, dejándole un rastro acre y salado, un resto alcohólico que de pronto se le antojó el mayor de los afrodisíacos. No quería detenerse, jamás, no quería romper el contacto y perder a Dean, sus labios tiernos, su olor, el peso contra su pelvis. Frustrado, tiró con más fuerza, buscando más piel, más desnudez.

—Frena… —jadeó su hermano en el oído—. Sammy…

—Dee —suplicó, sin importarle que su gimoteo sonase como si de nuevo tuviese seis años y quisiera comerse los últimos Lucky Charms—, por favor… Dios, no me dejes así… no ahora, Deaann —repitió, arrastrando las palabras, con la lengua torpe por el deseo.

Intentó buscarle la boca otra vez, decidido a demostrarle —a recordarle— que lo suyo no era algo que pudiesen descartar, que Sam quisiera olvidar. Dean se apartó, empujándole con suavidad.

—Sam, para, hombre… —susurró. Pero a aquellas alturas, en lo único en lo que el menor de los Winchester podía pensar era en los labios hinchados y enrojecidos de Dean, en la forma en que la piel de su rostro brillaba, sonrosada y lustrosa, las pecas más visibles que nunca. La distancia era un dolor físico, potente y angustioso, como volver a sentir sed de sangre. Extendió los dedos y acarició los suaves cabellos de la nuca, que estaban ligeramente húmedos, mientras posaba la otra mano en la cadera, para sostenerle y para evitar que se apartase.

—No puedo, Dean —le confesó, hambriento, bajó la cabeza para volver a degustar las sedosas profundidades.

—No estamos solos, gilipollas —le espetó al fin, empujándole de nuevo, esta vez con efectividad. Sorprendido, confuso y empalmado hasta el dolor, se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sillón. Apretó los labios y al levantar los ojos, se encontró con la mirada avergonzada de Jared, que les observaba desde la entrada, descalzo, con el pelo enmarañado y las mejillas encendidas.

—Lo siento, intentaba encontrar la cocina —musitó antes de girar sobre los talones y desaparecer. Sam esperaba que se perdiese, la verdad.

—Vale —dijo Dean mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Ahora sí que la hemos cagado, Sammy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues muchas gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios,(suelo responderlos en el hilo, lo comento por la gente que está sin loguear, que no le llegarán avisos), me alegra mucho que os esté gustando, como véis, esto es un poco crack y se pondrá peor! Como he comentado antes, el fic está estructrado en pequeñas escenas que saltan de un personaje al otro, como soy caótica cuando escribo, ninguna tiene una extensión constante, hoy incluyo dos porque era muy cortitas, van en capítulos diferentes.  
> ¡Saludos y feliz viernes!

**Jared**

_As long as I'm standing, I'll be closer cause it ain't over, 'til it's over_

_—Get Down, James Arthur_

 

—¿De verdad crees que es necesario esto? —preguntó una vez más mientras iban camino del diminuto local de tatuajes en Mahnattan, Kansas, a un par de horas de Lebanon. Hasta que Sam les había entregado la dirección del «Saints and Sinners», Jared ni siquiera sabía que existía otro Manhattan que no fuese el de New York. Durante el trayecto Dean había permanecido en un silencio sepulcral que amenazaba con desquiciarle. Era como si esperase algún tipo de reacción por su parte con respecto a lo que había visto la noche anterior en el búnker. O como si estuviese retándole.

Jared contempló la amplia extensión de terreno, oscuro y helado, era demasiado temprano, pensó, buscando calor dentro de la fina chaqueta que una vez más había tomado prestada de Sam. Recordó con cierta nostalgia el tráiler de vestuarios, los innumerables pasillos donde cientos y cientos de prendas descansaban, esperando a que Jensen y él las usasen. Aquella era otra de las cosas completamente diferentes, la realidad de que tanto Sam como Dean vivían de una forma mucho más parca de lo que jamás hubiesen sido capaces de mostrar en televisión. Era estúpido, se dijo, comprender a aquellas alturas lo afortunado que había sido toda su vida, la de posibilidades que ni siquiera había sido consciente de disfrutar. Pensó en el modo egoísta, casi despiadado, en que había interpuesto tantas cosas entre lo que de verdad quería y él mismo.

 

**************************

 

«La puerta del tráiler se había cerrado con fuerza a causa del viento, incluso en verano en Vancouver hacía frío, pensó Jared. Estaban de vuelta para rodar la cuarta temporada y lo suyo, sea lo que fuese, seguía vivo y más fuerte que nunca. Hasta aquel instante. La reunión con Eric y después con Jeff y más tarde con su manager le había dejado lleno de dudas, dudas que Jensen compartía en cierta forma pero eso lejos de acercarles, les estaban alejando.

—Vas a hacerlo —comentó con calma el mayor después de escuchar lo que tenía que decir. No le miraba y eso no lo hacía más fácil.

—Tengo que hacerlo, J —insistió—. Tenemos. No sé tú, pero yo tengo planes después de que esto acabe… y si…

—Ya, me sé la historia —le cortó—, llevo en esto más tiempo que tú. El chico gay no consigue papeles de rompecorazones, o superhéroe, ¿crees que no lo sé? Pero volver a algo como lo de Sandy… Jared, no sé si puedo.

—¿En qué es diferente de lo que tú vendes con las chicas con las que sales, con Danneel? —espetó con una furia que ese día le resultó justificada. Jensen le miraba ahora, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si buscase en su rostro algo de forma casi frenética. La sensación de sentirse acorralado le creció dentro como un tumor, agrio, duro, pidiendo ser extirpado—. ¿Es que estás dispuesto a tirarlo todo por la borda por un buen polvo…?

Y de pronto Jensen estaba pálido, tanto que ni el maquillaje de Dean podía ocultar la expresión descompuesta que las palabras dichas en un impulso habían provocado. Jared deseó retirarlas y, a la vez, el alivio, oscuro, indigno, le llenó de una tranquilidad pasmosa mientras le veía levantarse y recoger la chaqueta. Ya no había vuelta atrás, no en lo que a Jensen se refería.

—Tienes razón —aceptó suave, lejano. Jared tragó en un intento vano de humedecer la garganta, que notaba reseca y áspera. Se negó a reconocer que eso que le dolía tras los párpados eran lágrimas de vergüenza, de miedo. Hubiese querido ser más fuerte—. No lo haría por un polvo, y eso es lo que somos, ¿no? Dos colegas que se echan unas risas y si no hay nada mejor, se comen la polla el uno al otro. Nada más y nada menos.

—Yo no he… —negó—. No intentes culparme a mí por esto, Jen, no es que hayas dicho ni una sola vez que esto va a alguna parte. A ti te interesa tan poco como a mí que se sepa que…

—¿Qué? —le gritó de pronto, girándose—, dilo, Jared, ¡dilo! Ten los cojones de decir en voz alta que te encanta follarme y que no me haces ascos al resto, ¡estás lleno de mierda, chaval!

—¿En serio? —rió, con voz temblorosa—. Vaya, Jen, ¡no tenía ni idea de que planeases salir y decir lo orgulloso que estás! ¿Lo sabe ya tu padre, Jensen?

Ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase, porque de pronto su mejor amigo, su amante, el hombre con el que había compartido los tres mejores años de su vida, le tenía agarrado contra la pared, con el codo apretado sobre la glotis, amenazando con cortarle el suministro de oxígeno. No se movió, demasiado asustado y al mismo tiempo, subyugado por la belleza de esos iris verdes y cristalinos, que le examinaban con una frialdad que hasta aquel día no había conocido, no dirigida a él, al menos.

—Cállate ya, Jared —ordenó sin alzar la voz, con un tono tan delicado como si le estuviese musitando todas esas tiernas zalamerías que le susurraba mientras hacían el amor. El aliento de Jen le llegaba en ígneas bocanadas, resbalándole contra los labios—. Cállate o voy a olvidar que somos amigos.

Le soltó sin añadir nada más y, sin volverse, salió de la caravana. A solas, Jared dejó al fin que sus piernas temblorosas cediesen. Con el rostro hundido entre las rodillas, se obligó a respirar despacio, adentro y afuera, suave, lento, adentro y afuera, _esto es lo mejor, aún puedes hacerte una carrera en el cine, Jared, chico, papá estará tan contento, adentro y afuera, es lo mejor, Jared, lo mejor._ Minutos, horas después, no lo sabía, su teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo; con manos inseguras lo sacó, esperando ver el número de Jensen. Se mojó los labios y descolgó, apoyando la nuca contra la pared.

—Hey… sí, estoy libre, claro, me parece genial —contestó, apenas era capaz de reconocer su voz—, nos vemos luego, Genevieve, un beso.

 _Es lo mejor_. A lo largo de los años siguientes hasta llegó a creérselo».

 

**************************

 

—Estamos llegando —anunció Dean sacándole de los recuerdos. Por un segundo su rostro apuesto le pareció demasiado parecido al del Jensen de aquel día, lejano, vacío.

—No tengo problemas con lo que tú y Sam hagáis —barbotó de pronto, con las mejillas ardiendo—. ¿Vale? No me importa una mierda lo que tú… _y tu hermano_ hagáis.

Dean se mordió el labio, un gesto que, para su horror, compartía con el que una vez había sido su amante, mucho más que un polvo cómodo con el que sacarse el picor. La mera idea de haber permitido que Jensen creyese eso por un solo segundo le revolvió el estómago. No era nada como para juzgar a otras personas, mucho menos a alguien como los Winchester.

—Mira… no me interesa lo que pienses, ¿te queda claro? —Los ojos verdes le taladraron y Jared se encontró asintiendo en silencio—. Nunca he tenido que explicarme ante nadie, y tú no eres diferente, así que cállate y vamos.

Casi quería reír, mejor eso que ponerse a sollozar como un soberano gilipollas que cinco años atrás ha destrozado su vida por los motivos más equivocados. El Impala frenó en seco en una calle de las afueras, si no recordaba mal, el sitio estaba cerca de la universidad estatal de Kansas.

—Espera —pidió mientras se bajaban del vehículo.

—Jared, te lo digo en serio, tío, no quiero conversaciones profundas ni mierdas así, ¿estamos? —empezó Dean, sin esconder la impaciencia.

—No, no lo entiendes —le cortó, enseñándole la mano derecha, donde la presencia de la gruesa alianza de oro macizo seguía pensado, un fiel recordatorio de todo lo que había hecho mal—. Tengo que vender esto, necesito dinero y lo necesito ya.

Dean levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado. La luz blanca invernal iluminaba todo con un resplandor casi sobrenatural. Jared sintió de nuevo el golpe del deseo, desbordándole las venas, inflamándole de apetitos que eran tan inadecuados como irreprimibles.

—En eso sí que puedo ayudarte, vamos —afirmó el cazador, abriéndose camino, con el móvil ya entre las manos.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean

_At last my love has come along,_

_my lonely days are over, and life is like a song_

_—At last, Etta James_

 

El baño estaba en completo silencio cuando se escurrió en uno de los cubículos dispuesto a darse una ducha. La noche de diciembre era jodidamente fría, pero la cena y las dos copas de vino, seguidas de un par de chupitos de tequila, le habían calentado por dentro, dejándole relajado y satisfecho. Tener pasta era genial y haberla conseguido de forma legal, por una vez, todavía mejor. Igual Jared era alguna especia de regalo que les había caído del cielo para hacerles pasar unas buenas navidades, por una vez.

—Debo estar más borracho de lo que creo —gruñó, frotándose con la pastilla de jabón.

Esa mañana el actor le había sorprendido al desprenderse no sólo de aquel estúpido anillo, sino de un reloj que jamás hubiese creído que pudiera tener tanto valor. El prestamista había salivado cuando el chico decidió desprenderse del objeto por varios miles.

—¿Cuatro de los grandes? —había preguntado incrédulo, contemplando a Jared hacer la transacción sin pestañear. El más joven no parecía impresionado por la cantidad, que había superado con creces a lo ofrecido por la joya.

—Me costó más de ochenta mil pavos, diría que ese hijoputa me ha timado —espetó seco, sin mirarle.

—Espera, ¿más de qué? Eso es de estar enfermo, joder. —Con la boca abierta, se negó a creer que alguien fuese tan inconsciente como para pagar semejante fortuna por una cosa como un reloj, pero era el tío con una visa oro —por desgracia inútil allí—, en la cartera. Jared se había parado en una tienda y, con bastante rapidez, se había hecho con un par de pantalones vaqueros y algunas otras prendas, ofreciéndole tímidamente parte del botín. Dean era sobre todas las cosas un hombre práctico así que lo había aceptado sin pestañear, pensando en cuánta munición y víveres podrían acumular sin parecer avaros, nunca estaba de más tener comida a mano.

—A lo mejor sí —aceptó Jared, mostrándole una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y dientes perfectos, los largos cabellos ahora ocultos por un gorro de lana negro, a juego con el jersey y la gruesa chaqueta. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por el viento de invierno que asolaba Manhattan aquella mañana y Dean se encontró deseando besarle, allí mismo. Era de putos locos—. Pero Jen me regaló uno hace un montón, cuando llevábamos un año en la serie… era algo… —Dean le había observado titubear, luchando con las palabras y la parte egoísta y cotilla que no sabía que poseía le dejó seguir, porque, racional o no, su curiosidad acerca de Jared crecía por momentos—. Nuestro.

—Te lo estabas tirando —afirmó, cayendo en la cuenta de pronto, dándose una bofetada mental por no haber comprendido qué era exactamente lo que pasaba allí—. ¿Estabais enrollados? No es que me sorprenda, ¿eh? El tipo debe ser todo un bombón.

Jared se paró y le miró, con los labios entreabiertos, la barba de dos días le sentaba tan bien como a Sam, pensó Dean casi sin querer, sin ser capaz de evitar compararle con su hermano. No iba a admitirlo ni muerto, pero que el chaval pareciese comprender lo que le unía a Sammy le alivió. Lo que no le dejaba tan tranquilo era sentir aquella arrolladora atracción por un hombre como Jared, con el que jamás en la vida compartiría nada de no ser por las extraordinarias circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

—Hace tiempo que no —confesó, reanudando la marcha para seguir hombro con hombro con Dean, que arqueó una ceja, incitándole a seguir—. Años.

—¿Por eso no os habláis? —Dean podía comprender eso bien, trabajar junto a Sam a veces había sido así, silencios y mentiras, desconfianza. No le envidiaba para nada la situación.

—Éramos civilizados —añadió Jared algo después, ya parados frente al estudio de tatuaje—. Pero cuando lo has tenido todo entre las manos, ser civilizados es como que te den una patada en los huevos.

—Guau, chaval —se burló, palmeándole el hombro—. La comparación es cojonuda, eres todo un poeta.

Jared se rió, en voz alta, con el rostro girado mirando al cielo, los hoyuelos más profundos que nunca, con una libertad que hizo que algo se le rompiese dentro, era tan diferente a Sam y tan parecido, dolía pensar que su Sammy nunca había tenido la clase de vida que le permitiese ser así. Dean deseó con ferocidad estar de nuevo en Lebanon y abrazarle, fuerte, decirle cómo le quería. Dios, le estaba afectando estar cerca de aquel tío. Qué desastre.

—Tú tampoco es que seas Shakespeare, ¿bombón, en serio? ¿Qué eres, una niñata de trece? A lo mejor quieres que comamos palomitas y escuchemos One Direction.

—Calla y entra, cabrón —ordenó, intentado no acompañarle en la risa y fallando de forma estrepitosa—. Ese tatuaje no va a hacerse solo.

—Sigo pensando que esto no es necesario —protestó Jared—, en serio, ¿es que voy a ir con vosotros a alguna caza?

—Más vale prevenir, listillo —le interrumpió—. Míralo de esta forma: ¿qué posibilidades había de que acabases aquí?

—Eso no puedo negarlo —concluyó con un suspiro lleno de resignación—. Está bien, vamos.

 

 

 ************

 

 

Dean se giró de medio lado al escuchar la cortina moverse; Sam entró en el cubículo, desnudo y glorioso como sólo él podía, mirándole como si esperase que le rechazase o alguna tontería similar. Como si Dean pudiese. Al enorme idiota no le acababa de entrar en esa cabeza que, en lo referente a lo suyo, Dean estaba completamente desarmado e indefenso. Sam rescató la pastilla de jabón, que de pronto parecía diminuta entre sus largos dedos morenos. Hipnotizado, le observó mientras la espuma blanca le cubría los brazos, caracoleando entre el vello oscuro de las axilas, regueros cremosos por el pecho casi lampiño, rodando en gruesas hebras que se enroscaban sugestivas en torno al falo casi erecto. Se le anegó la boca de saliva mientras le contemplaba asearse, con esa eficiencia casi militar que los dos habían mamado desde la cuna. No por nada eran hijos de John Winchester. El rumor del agua caliente chocando contra la porcelana del suelo del cubículo ensordecía sus respiraciones aceleradas, acompasadas en un ritmo tan conocido que era algo automático. Tenerle cerca era ansiar más, más de esa piel morena y lustrosa, más del tacto pesado de los músculos de los brazos y los hombros, de la textura sedosa del cabello castaño, negro por la humedad, que se pegaba al cráneo, moldeando los huesos delicados, mostrando las formas y planos con rotundidad. Gotas como diminutas perlas enredadas en las pestañas cortas y espesas. A Sam le temblaban los labios y Dean no podía soportarlo más.

Con un gemido, se hincó de rodillas, buscando a ciegas la piel almizcleña y salada, jabón y Sam contra la lengua, llenándole la boca de una estocada mientras Dean le hundía los dedos en las caderas, tanteando las nalgas prietas, que se movían con lujuriosa intensidad, buscando la satisfacción con urgente violencia. Gimió al notar el glande resbalándole sobre el paladar, dándole una muestra de ese amargo licor que había añorado tantos meses. Sam sollozó su nombre, guiándole con una mano, suave ahora, como si no quisiera acabar, demasiado necesitado para parar, a pesar de todo. Dean acarició con un dedo el botón apretado entre las nalgas, hundiéndolo hasta el nudillo, jugando con los músculos que ondulaban al compás del baile de las caderas de Sam. Canturreó, girando el dígito un poco más, siendo recompensado por aquel exquisito temblor, Sam deshaciéndose dentro de su boca.

Bajó los párpados cuando esos dedos le apartaron, boqueó, luchando por contener su propio orgasmo que le rutilaba ardiente entre las piernas, un peso ardiente que demandaba ser saciado. El sonido del agua no llegaba a ocultar la obscena cadencia de la mano sobre el miembro de Sammy, oscuro por la sangre, brillante, hilos espesos de preseminal le gotearon sobre las mejillas, la nariz, la lengua dispuesta.

—Dean… —El quejido le estremeció mientras Sam se doblaba en dos, las tórridas descargas le mojaron todavía más el rostro, mucho más calientes de lo que recordaba, todavía más satisfactorias. Gruñó mientras cerraba los labios en torno al glande, lamiendo con gula la carne trémula, luchando por no correrse como su tuviese dieciséis. Sam jadeaba con pesadez mientras le empujaba para arrodillarse a su vez, usando esos largos dedos que también le conocían para llevarle al borde con dolorosa rapidez. El cabello le caía sobre los ojos mientras le besaba, rescatando su esencia de la lengua de Dean, apretándole con intensidad, arrancándole el orgasmo con algo semejante a la crueldad. No es que a Dean le molestase. Nada de Sam podría molestarle, nunca.

 

 

Un rato después, habían acabado sobre el colchón, Dean de rodillas, montando a Sam con rapidez, mordiéndole el cuello en un intento de silenciar los sonidos animales que se le escapaban de lo más profundo del pecho, del estómago, con dos dedos dentro de la boca del menor, que lloriqueaba mientras abría más las piernas, incitándole a hacérselo más fuerte, más rápido, rozando el dolor. Después yacieron tumbados en la cama del cuarto de Dean, el más alejado del que ocupaba su inesperado visitante. Sam le había cogido prestados unos bóxer y se había repantingado en el colchón, con una pierna cruzada sobre los muslos de su hermano, el rostro apretado contra el hombro, respirando con lentitud. Dijeran lo que dijesen, aquello no era acurrucarse, se juró a medias dormido, aquello era el descanso del guerrero, el merecido reposo tras un trabajo bien hecho. Si debía juzgar por el ronroneo satisfecho de Sammy, no lo habían hecho nada mal. Sonrió para sí al notar el apretón posesivo, el modo en que le envolvía con sus largos miembros, pesados ya por el sueño.

—Si quieres puedes restregarte un poco más —bromeó con la voz ronca—, así podrán olerte en mí, ¿estamos celosillos, eh, Sammy?

—¡Dean! Qué asqueroso eres —protestó, golpeándole con una de esas enormes zarpas, y Dean rompió a reír, algo se le distendió dentro mientras se apoyaba sobre un codo y miraba el rostro indignado de su hermanito.

—¿Es que crees que no me doy cuenta? —insistió antes de besarle—, ¿te parece que soy tan tonto que no veo lo que te ocurre?

—¿Y qué crees tú que pasa, genio? —preguntó Sam, poniendo esa cara que le recordó a ese adolescente insufrible que creía saberlo todo.

—No tienes que tener celos, ¿vale? —replicó por lo bajo, afirmando cada palabra con un suave beso—, Jared no tiene nada que hacer conmigo.

Sam se dejó hacer, imperioso y con ese punto de niño pequeño y mimado que era algo que sólo se permitía con Dean, el cazador era consciente y le maravillaba, le maravillaba que, a pesar de todo, pudiesen reescribir todos esos caminos que el paso del tiempo había ido diluyendo.

—A lo mejor nos ha venido bien que aparezca por aquí en plan espíritu de la navidad futura —susurró, trazando un húmedo camino por el lóbulo de la oreja antes de succionarlo con ternura—. ¿No te parece?

—Te gusta… —gimió Sam, retorciéndose contra sus atenciones, tozudo—, no puedes negarlo, te he visto mirarle, Dean…

—¿Y qué, Sam? —musitó, mordisqueando la piel rasposa del cuello, chupando y lamiendo—. ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Es como tú y tú me pones tan cachondo que llevo siempre los huevos como piedras, mira… —Empujó la pelvis contra la cadera de Sam, que se giró, buscándole con abandonada lascivia, relamiéndose ya de anticipación.

—¿Te gustaría…? —indagó, moviendo la cabeza para exponer la garganta, Dean aprovechó la invitación y succionó la nuez de adán, notando las vibraciones bajo la lengua. Su miembro, aún sensible por las recientes actividades, palpitó apreciativo.

Los ojos de Sam parecían más claros, ígneos, dolorosamente vivos mientras brillaban iluminados por la lujuria. Dean le besó una vez más, hundiéndole la lengua, jugando, paladeando la dulce humedad. Cuando se apartó una vez más, las mejillas de su hermano menor brillaban sonrosadas.

—¿Y tú, Sammy? —cuestionó, porque nadie conocía a Sam como él lo hacía. Tener esa certeza era algo embriagador—. ¿Te gustaría a ti?

Dean no esperó una respuesta mientras volvía a abrirle las piernas, dibujando un camino tortuoso hasta alcanzar el sexo pesado y turgente del cazador. En realidad, no le hacía falta, nunca lo había hecho.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Gracias de nuevo! Os dejo el capítulo de hoy y el que corresponde a mañana porque no estaré para colgarlo. Espero que os gusten. Besitos!

**Sam**

_I searched for a foreign land, for years and years I roamed_

_I gazed a gazeless stare, we walked a million hills_

_I must have died alone, a long long time ago_

_—The Man who Sold the World, Nirvana_

 

 

 

 

Despertó en una cama vacía, saciado, dolorido sólo en los lugares correctos y con el nítido recuerdo del sueño más chocante que recordaba haber tenido en mucho tiempo. Se sentó en la cama, dejando que las imágenes fluyesen con libertad antes de que la consciencia se las arrancase. Era extraño sentirse en la piel de otra persona, parecido a una premonición, o una posesión pero sin la sensación de terror. Pensar en aquellas veces en las que no había llevado el control de sus acciones le revolvió el estómago, pero no podía dejar de ver una y otra vez la cara de aquel otro hombre, escucharle hablar. Tan parecido a Dean que en la ensoñación sus manos habían luchado por acercarle, tocar, comprobar. Eran los ojos de otro; sin embargo, aquel desconocido era demasiado abierto, sus emociones expuestas de forma cruda mientras suplicaba, mientras le pedía que no lo hiciese, que no acabase con todo.

Imaginaba que aquel era Jensen, aquel otro tan parecido a Dean, la cuestión era saber por qué él podía ver y vivir cosas que claramente no formaban parte de su realidad. Le palpitó el lado derecho de la cabeza y, con un gemido, se acurrucó de nuevo entre las mantas que olían a sexo y a Dean, dejando que la familiaridad de aquella esencia que asociaba con el hogar le ayudase a dejar la mente en blanco. Minutos después, el olor del café recién hecho y de algo jugoso —e imaginaba que grasiento—, cocinándose, le sustrajo de la duermevela en la que se había sumido. El estómago le rugió y, bostezando, se puso los pantalones que usaba a modo de pijama antes de seguir el apetecible aroma.

 

La cocina era espaciosa pero, como todo en el cuartel de los Hombres de Letras, estaba amueblada de forma espartana. Dean estaba repantingado en la larga mesa de madera sin barnizar mientras Jared trajinaba frente a los fogones, en apariencia, más cómodo de lo humanamente normal. Ninguno de ellos pareció notar su presencia y, con un titubeo, les observó en silencio desde el umbral. El rico aroma del bacon se mezclaba con el dulzor del sirope y la masa de las tortitas que burbujeaban sobre la plancha. El actor volteó una con una pericia que rivalizaba con la de su hermano mayor. Charlaba por los codos, como era de esperar. Suspiró y, cuando Dean le miró arqueando una ceja, puso los ojos en blanco antes de sentarse a su lado. Le empujó con la rodilla mientras le robaba un trozo de bacon, que estaba crujiente y perfecto. Sam era un desastre en la cocina en el mejor de los días, jamás había aprendido a guisar nada demasiado complicado, así que aún no sabía si aquello era una razón más para detestar al jodido Jared Padalecki.

Ignorante de sus cáusticos pensamientos, el joven parecía haber decidido que la mejor forma de afrontar la locura de la situación era comportándose como si el bunker fuese una especie de lugar de descanso y no un sitio en donde se luchaba sin cuartel contra lo sobrenatural. Le saludó con una sonrisa brillante, tendiéndole una caja de cereales. Sam la sostuvo bastante sorprendido, porque la verdad es que no había sido precisamente el mejor de los anfitriones, claro, suponiendo que asumía la actitud del tejano y se comportaba como si tenerle por allí fuese algo que los tres habían decidido y no una complicación más de la que no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo iban a enmendarla. A lo mejor tendría que unirse al sentir general y hacer lo que ellos, disfrutar de aquel intervalo. No es que ponerse de morros fuese a arreglar nada.

—Gracias —balbuceó cuando Dean le lanzó un suave codazo. Se le colorearon las mejillas y, contrito, se limitó a masticar sin participar demasiado en la conversación que los otros dos mantenían. Seguía pareciéndole extraño que el chico hubiese asumido con tanta facilidad la relación que compartía con su hermano, pero parecía que Jared no sentía siquiera la más mínima incomodidad, tan simple como eso. el día anterior Dean había conducido hasta Manhattan junto con el actor y cuando regresaron horas más tarde, Jared se había limitado a indagar acerca del tatuaje, de lo diferente que el símbolo de protección era en comparación con el que los Winchester de ficción habían lucido, pasando a explicarle con gesto animado que había conseguido deshacerse no sólo de aquella alianza, sino de un reloj que les había servido para hacerse con una cuantiosa suma de dinero. Sam había esperado expresiones de horror, quizás hasta alguna pregunta indiscreta, pero Jared le había tendido la bolsa con sus ropas, recién lavadas y dobladas con pulcritud, casi como si se tratasen de ofrenda de paz.

La forma en que Dean le seguía con los ojos, entre divertido y hambriento, con ese punto lascivo que en otro podría ser ridículo o vulgar, le llevó de regreso a la cama, a aquella madrugada, a los dos sudados y exhaustos pero aun moviéndose el uno contra el otro. Sam se había estremecido, arqueando las rodillas un poco más, dejando que Dean fuese más adentro, ansiando que el ángulo percutiese con más intensidad contra ese punto sensibilísimo, que, sobreestimulado, enviaba pequeñas descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole sollozar.

—Vamos —urgió, ronco por la necesidad. Dean se apoyó en los antebrazos antes de girar las caderas con vertiginosa lentitud antes de salirse para volver a entrar de una sola vez, hasta que Sam pudo percibir el peso de los testículos golpeándole las nalgas, aterciopelados y llenos. Gimió más fuerte, lamiendo el sudor que bañaba el cuello de Dean, la clavícula, para regresar de nuevo a la garganta convulsa.

Dean siguió martirizándole, gruñendo incoherencias, usando su peso para impedirle que su verga se deslizase entre los dos cuerpos en busca de la tan ansiada fricción. Sam le maldijo, con los dientes entrecerrados, rindiéndose a lo que sea que quisiera hacerle. Un nuevo latigazo de fuego le partió en dos; su sexo, pesado y enrojecido, escupió copiosos hilos de preseminal, que se unieron al pequeño charco que le bañaba el vientre, regándole el vello púbico, escurriéndose entre sus muslos. —Dean… —boqueó, cerrando los ojos cuando el miembro de su hermano se arrastró impiadoso, una presencia enorme y caliente dentro de su cuerpo. El obsceno sonido de la carne contra la carne le erizó los pezones, que pedían ser mimados. Sam llevaba demasiado tiempo en el límite, el goce era una llamarada que le estaba destrozando las terminaciones nerviosas y la cordura. Dean rió, diabólico, dejando que su lengua trazase el borde de una de las marcas que él mismo le había creado sobre el cuello, succionando la piel hasta que Sam sintió la sangre caliente arremolinarse contra la piel, el picotazo de dolor le sacudió, llevándole un paso más cerca, tan cerca que era como estar corriéndose. Le temblaron las piernas mientras Dean se sumergía aún más hondo, imposiblemente apretado, rozando una y otra y otra vez aquel lugar que ardía en sus entrañas, licuándole los huesos. Indefenso, Sam le permitió manejarle a su antojo, incapaz de hilar una sola idea, un mínimo pensamiento racional, ahogado en la marejada de pura y simple dicha.

—Dios, Sam. —Dean jadeó en su oído, acelerando el ritmo de las estocadas, que se habían vuelto erráticas, casi frenéticas, un caos de sensaciones deliciosas que le estaban arrancando lágrimas de necesidad—. Me encantas...

—Por favor, más, Dean —rogó, con los labios entreabiertos, admirando la forma en que el hermoso rostro de su hermano se distorsionaba a causa del placer.

—Dime antes la verdad, Sammy —susurró contra su boca antes de detenerse de forma viciosa, sosteniéndole contra el colchón con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarle sin aliento—, dime que no has pensado en hacerle esto mismo a Jared, dime que no te gustaría tenerle así, abierto y suplicándote porque le hagas correrse, verle retorcerse mientras te lo follas… —Dean gimió al sentir el espasmo que les sacudió a ambos—, te gusta… ¿no es así? Te gustaría ponerle de rodillas y montarle, hundirte hasta el fondo… a lo mejor podemos compartirlo, ¿Qué me dices, Sammy…? ¿No te gustaría…?

Sam sintió los temblores del orgasmo con las licenciosas imágenes que su hermano había conjurado llenándole la mente. La tórrida idea era demasiado para sus sentidos. Hundió los talones en las nalgas del mayor, que seguía mascullándole frases sin sentido, buscando ya su propio clímax. Levantó la cabeza, buscando la otra boca, luchando por paladear el sabor salado de la lengua de Dean, succionando con fiereza mientras le notaba latir y pulsar en su cuerpo, inundándole una vez más.

—Eres un cabrón —protestó sin aliento. Dean se arrodilló entre sus muslos, admirando con ojos incendiarios la estampa que debía ofrecer, sudado y cubierto de marcas, los restos de esperma y sudor enfriándose sobre la piel desnuda. Apretó los párpados cuando la imagen de Jared así, a su merced, a disposición de los dos, se le hizo tan presente como si fuese real.

—Y eso a ti te encanta —musitó su hermano antes de inclinarse, el aliento parecía arder contra su entrada, las bocanadas apresuradas rodaron contra el músculo húmedo y resbaladizo. Sam sollozó, esperando lo que sabía que vendría—. ¿Sabes por qué, Sammy?

Negó, aferrando las sábanas arruinadas con una fuerza que amenazaba con desgarrarlas, la lengua de Dean era una presencia fantasmal, delicada e incierta mientras se deslizaba en lentos círculos, tanteando, incitando. Sam sólo quería un poco más. Un poco más.

—No —replicó al fin, dividido entre la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y la urgencia de ver a Dean con el rostro hundido entre sus muslos.

—Porque eres tan cabrón como yo, Sammy —contestó entre caricias, húmedas y libidinosas—. Debe ser cosa de familia.

 

Levantó los ojos y descubrió a Dean mirándole, una sonrisita de suficiencia escrita en la cara, diciéndole con una claridad insultante que sabía con exactitud qué y en quién estaba pensando. Sam tragó el café a grandes sorbos, sin importarle que el ardiente brebaje le estuviese escaldando la lengua. Jared estaba centrado en la comida, los largos dedos sujetaban el tenedor con elegancia. Fascinado, observó cómo tragaba, la nuez de adán bailó mientras el actor bebía de su tazón con un suspiro de placer. El sonido no tenía nada de sexual, pero Sam se encontró imaginando qué tipo de sonidos haría el chico mientras estaba en la cama. Con la garganta repentinamente seca y una erección que no sabía cómo cojones iba a esconder, Sam decidió que lo que le quedaba por hacer era desaparecer de allí y dejar de soñar con enredar las yemas en aquellos mechones de aspecto sedoso, mucho más largos que los suyos.

Le ardían las orejas cuando se levantó de golpe, casi derramando los restos de su desayuno.

—Voy a correr un rato —anunció a nadie en general, girándose para evitar que los flojos pantalones le delatasen. No es que estuviese engañando a Dean, pensó abatido y excitado, todo a la vez. El cuenco repiqueteó contra el fregadero cuando lo soltó.

—¿Estás con prisas, Sammy? —preguntó Dean, que se estaba sirviendo una segunda taza de café. Sam le lanzó una mirada deseando borrarle la sonrisa de idiota de un buen derechazo.

—Oye —interrumpió Jared, con una expresión de anticipación que le hacía parecer todavía más joven y más apetecible. Sam necesitaba salir de allí. Ya.

—Dime —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Te importa que vaya contigo? Me vendría bien o cuando regrese mi preparador físico me echará la bronca.

Sam le miró, pensando en lanzarle algún comentario cortante que le disuadiera de la idea de hacer ejercicio junto a él; como lo ridículo que era que un hombre sano y con poco más de treinta años necesitase un entrenador personal para mantenerse en forma. Contuvo la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco y forzó una sonrisa que esperaba pasase por amable. Por la expresión del actor parecía haberlo conseguido. Cojonudo.

—Voy bastante rápido —previno—. Pero si quieres.

—Vale, dame un segundo —Jared dejó los cubiertos y abandonó el cuarto, esta vez con paso decidido.

—Se ve que ya ha aprendido el camino, es listo el chaval —comentó Dean desde su lugar.

—Cállate —ordenó, señalándole con el dedo.

—¿He dicho algo? —Sorbió la taza, apurando la bebida—. Solo hacía una observación, hermanito.

—Deberías ir mirando en los dos grimorios que dejé anoche en el salón —replicó. Si había algo que el mayor odiase era pasar el rato entre papeles—. Ver si hay algo que nos ayude a regresar _al chaval_ a su lugar. Que lleve un tatuaje no le convierte en uno de los nuestros ni nada por el estilo, Dean.

—Vale, joder, qué humor tienes, ni que te doliese el culo o algo.

—Eres hilarante de verdad —espetó, poniendo rumbo a su cuarto—. Deberías haberte dedicado a la comedia.

—¡Pasadlo bien, niños! —contestó impertérrito, con una voz jovial que hizo que le rechinasen los dientes.

—Que te jodan —masculló al salir, dejando atrás la risa de su hermano. Agitó la cabeza, luchando por aferrarse al enfado, pero la verdad es que, tras tantas semanas de mal ambiente entre ambos, la tensión después del regreso de Dean desde el purgatorio, el desastre de Benny y Amelia, ver cómo su hermano bromeaba era más que bienvenido.

Cuando regresó, ya vestido y calzado de forma apropiada, la figura esbelta de Jared le hizo perder el paso un segundo. Dios, no tenía bastante con mantener una relación con su hermano mayor desde hacía años; ahora, para unirse al resto de asuntos que le convertían en un bicho raro, se unía _aquello._ Mientras se deleitaba de forma secreta observando el trasero prieto de Jared, se preguntó si empalmarse con un hombre que bien podría ser su doble era el peor de todos esos pecados que no tenía pensado confesar. Nunca.

—¿Vamos? —Jared parecía más descansado que la noche que llegó y, por extraño que pareciese, más feliz. A lo mejor es que el chico estaba más loco que ellos todavía, elucubró. Demente o no, era una delicia para la vista, o eso parecía pensar lo que tenía en medio de las piernas, palpitando con algo peligrosamente cercano a la anticipación.

—Vamos —aceptó. Iba a ser una mañana muy, muy larga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jared**

_Where are we runnin'?_

_We need some time to clear our heads_

_Where are we runnin'?_

_—Where are we runnin'?, Lenny Kravitz_

 

 

Cuando Sam Winchester le había advertido que iba rápido no bromeaba. Sin aliento, intentó seguirle el paso por el bosquecillo a las afueras de Lebanon. En realidad, era poco más que un grupo de árboles y matojos demasiado crecidos que subsistían aferrándose al parco suelo escarpado, rodeando el pequeño montículo de tierra que no podía ni considerarse una colina. Entre la frondosa vegetación y las malas hierbas la entrada del bunker pasaba completamente desapercibida, así que imaginaba que ésa era una de las razones por las que los Hombres de Letras habían escogido aquel lugar en particular para plantar allí su base de operaciones.

Jadeando, contempló la alta figura que poco a poco iba distanciándose; enfundado en un chándal de algodón de un anodino verde oliva, Sam era poco más que una sombra. El cabello oscuro, cortado en gruesos mechones desordenados, ondeaba con cada paso. Jared tragó, admirando el modo casi perfecto en que le cazador se adaptaba a los continuos desniveles y al suelo resbaladizo por la helada de la noche anterior. Sam se movía con la gracilidad de alguien que ha hecho esto mismo durante toda la vida, quizás en circunstancias mucho peores y con menos comodidad que aquel angosto sendero. Giró de pronto, cambiando de dirección de forma fortuita y sin menguar la velocidad, el color de la ropa hizo que por un segundo Jared le perdiese de vista.

Maldijo a su ocurrencia de salir a la intemperie, pero se obligó a forzar a sus piernas a alargar la zancada. El sonido de los pasos varios metros por delante le guió con efectividad, y en silencio agradeció aquello al más joven de los hermanos, porque no dudaba que si Sam se lo proponía podría dejarle allí tirado sin demasiado esfuerzo. Se apartó el cabello, que se le pegaba húmedo y molesto contra las mejillas, buscando entre la tupida maleza algún atisbo del otro hombre.

En la serie jamás habían vestido a Sam y a Dean con aquella gama de colores, pensó, considerando que ahora que les conocía, _a los reales_ , no había forma de que algunos de los atuendos de los personajes cuadrasen en el tipo de vida que los cazadores debían llevar. Recordó los vaqueros oscuros, la camiseta gris y las botas prácticas pero de poca calidad, las camisas de segunda mano, las herramientas con aspecto de haber sido usados una y mil veces, cuidados para alargar la vida útil hasta el extremo. Bajo la nueva luz que le concedía ser un participante de aquella realidad, Jared admitió para sí que la falsa seguridad de conocerles, de saber qué les motivaba, era sólo eso, un espejismo más, una forma que tenía su mente de evitarle entrar en un estado de pánico continuo.

Se sujetó en costado, dejando escapar el aire en trabajosas bocanadas mientras resbalaba, perdiendo la verticalidad por un instante. Las piedras sueltas de ese recodo del camino eran un hándicap más que estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás. Casi era como si Sam se lo estuviese poniendo difícil a propósito, le susurró una voz maliciosa. Perdió el paso de nuevo mientras juraba, esta vez en voz alta. Jared no era imbécil y después de lo que había visto en el salón común del búnker, tenía claro que Sam no estaba precisamente feliz con su presencia allí, con la idea de que de forma involuntaria un extraño hubiese irrumpido en un momento en el que sólo debían estar presentes los Winchester. Sobre todas las cosas, imaginaba que no estaba contento con el modo en que se había refugiado en Dean, quizás queriendo ver en el mayor una especie de segunda oportunidad. A lo mejor es que era incapaz de resistir estar alejado de alguien que se parecía tanto a Jensen. Alguien que no le mantenía a distancia, como Jensen. Tragó saliva sintiendo la conocida ola de pesar abatirse sobre él, como siempre le ocurría cuando recordaba a su mejor amigo. Su cerebro se negaba a clasificarle en donde sabía que debería dejarle, en el pasado. Donde seguramente Jensen le había puesto, entre esos errores que se negaba a recordar o pensar, a lamentar.

 

 

******************************

 

»—Todavía puedes parar. —le dijo en voz baja. Estaban en un rincón alejado de la barra donde sus amigos y familiares más cercanos celebraban la despedida de soltero de Jared.

—¿Qué? —Agitó la cabeza, aturdido por el exceso de tequila y por la irrealidad de la situación. Para empezar, ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían acabado así, a punto de perderse el uno al otro. Ni siquiera se acordaba de las razones que le habían empujado a hacer todo aquello, a ir _tan lejos_. Buscar una pareja de conveniencia, convertir su vida en una farsa. Alejar a Jen.

Levantó los ojos y a través de la neblina alcohólica que convertía la realidad en una ensoñación, se encontró con la mirada demasiado sobria de Jeff, su hermano mayor. Jared tragó, sintiendo la desaprobación y la preocupación incluso a través de la distancia que los separaba y, casi por instinto, se apartó de la única persona que le conocía de verdad, al único al que le había confesado sus más íntimos secretos. La expresión angustiada de Jensen, tan diferente a la apacible fachada que había mostrado de cara al resto del grupo durante el fin de semana, le rompió un poco el corazón, porque a aquellas alturas, el desastre era imposible de detener. Ambos lo sabían.

—Jare —insistió, a pesar de que la derrota había teñido la palabra de un tinte funesto. El nudo que tenía enquistado en el pecho desde que lo suyo acabase, ese nudo que ni todo el alcohol del mundo podía aflojar, se hizo más pesado, más caliente, impidiéndole respirar.

—Jen, es lo mejor —susurró, acabando de una vez con el último de los chupitos antes de morder una porción de lima, que le supo amarga en la lengua.

Aquella noche se habían besado en el pasillo que conducía a los lavabos, en un espacio estrecho, maloliente, sombrío y con el suelo pegajoso. Jensen sabía a tequila y a sal, le había agarrado por el cuello de la camisa como si quisiera desmenuzarla o a lo mejor estrangularle, Jared no sabía qué era lo que prefería. En cambio, había dejado que el tacto de la lengua sinuosa, tibia, sabia de su compañero le arrancase gemidos de desesperación. Había luchado contra la necesidad de suplicarle que le empujase contra la pared, que le bajase los pantalones y le hiciese recobrar la cordura y el valor con sus caderas.

Esa fue la última vez.

 

******************************

 

—¡Joder! —maldijo cuando resbaló por tercera vez, esta vez dando con sus huesos en el gélido suelo. La grava suelta le desgarró las palmas y al dolor de las manos se le unió el ardor de las rodillas. Le temblaba el cuerpo por la súbita caída y, con una nueva palabrota, luchó por ponerse en pie y recuperar la dignidad.

—¿Estás bien? —De repente, Sam estaba allí, más alto y más corpulento de lo que parecía a simple vista, la camiseta de manga larga se le pegaba al contorno de los anchos hombros, del pecho, holgada en las caderas. Con los pies separados, le tendió la mano, rodeándole la muñeca con minuciosa precisión.

El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Los del cazador parecían dos rendijas de un prístino jade, extraño, acuoso, mucho más intenso gracias a las pestañas negras que se curvaban sugestivas, casi femeninas, por completo diferentes a las suyas. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo y le temblaba el vientre cuando con un poderoso impulso, el otro hombre le hizo levantarse. Trastabillando un poco, masculló una disculpa por su torpeza.

—Te has destrozado las palmas —observó Sam de forma tranquila, todavía sosteniéndole las muñecas. Pasó el pulgar por los arañazos y Jared siseó a causa del súbito dolor—. Vamos, de todas formas ya llevamos casi una hora fuera. A estas alturas Dean estará subiéndose por las paredes.

No le sorprendió que en realidad hubiesen estado girando en círculos no muy lejanos en torno a la entrada del refugio, y teniendo en cuenta lo maltrecho que estaba, agradeció que en línea recta sólo les tomase quince minutos regresar.

—Dúchate —ordenó Sam, deshaciéndose con naturalidad de la camiseta exterior, que lanzó sin demasiada ceremonia a un rincón alejado. Jared sonrió, porque ese gesto descuidado era algo que él mismo haría. Compartían eso, al menos.

 

 

Veinte minutos y una larga y caliente ducha después, Jared se encontró de nuevo sentado a horcajadas en el banco, dejando que uno de los Winchester atendiese sus heridas. Sam parecía haber aprovechado para asearse y cambiar sus ropas por unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros, de nuevo en tonos tostados fáciles de cuidar. El aroma de su champú le llegaba con claridad, un poco cítrico y picante. Suspiró, extendiendo las palmas, que una vez limpias de sangre y tierra húmeda no parecían tan maltrechas. Sin decir palabra, Sam apartó la venda del antebrazo y comprobó que el corte que él mismo había infligido estuviese en buen estado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, a falta de algo mejor que decir. Sam levantó la cabeza y la ladeó, su flequillo espeso le ocultaba los ojos casi por completo. Sonrió antes de volver a examinar los rasguños más hondos con meticulosidad.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Jared —contestó con voz suave y por alguna bizarra razón, escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios le hizo temblar un poco—. La verdad es que es culpa mía, no debería haber seguido por allí.

—Querías demostrarme que sólo soy un idiota que se cree muy listo —concluyó, con los ojos fijos en la forma en que los dedos morenos de Sam se deslizaban por sus manos, sorprendentemente delicados.

—Algo así —confesó, sin añadir nada más. Jared le dejó hacer, sintiendo el picor del tatuaje que tenía en la cadera. Se retorció un poco, demasiado cohibido como para hacer nada al respecto con Sam a su lado. Demasiado consciente de lo cercanos que estaban, Sam le rozó de nuevo el fino corte—. Lo siento por esto, espero que comprendas que teníamos que asegurarnos que no eras alguna clase de criatura.

—Claro —aseguró, sintiéndose acalorado y ridículo, torpe como si volviese a tener doce años y delante de él estuviese alguien a quien desease impresionar.

—Vale. ¿Qué tal el tatuaje? —Sam le lanzó una ojeada—. Dean me dijo que todo fue bien con eso.

—Ajá —masculló—. Me pica un poco, pero creo que es normal.

—A ver, ponte de pie y déjame que le eche una ojeada, no sea que se infecte y la liemos —propuso.

Jared sabía que era una mala idea, ponerse de pie, dejando que el otro hombre le ayudase con una tarea que estaba perfectamente capacitado para realizar, pero una parte de él quería más de aquello, más de la atención electrizante e intensa de Sam Winchester centrada en su cuerpo y en lo que tuviese que decir. Se mojó los labios mientras le observaba bajar un poco los bóxer y tirar con dedos solícitos de la gasa que protegía el tatuaje.

—Tiene muy buen aspecto —comentó un momento después, usando las yemas para extender el antibiótico con suavidad, resiguiendo las líneas del símbolo. Los trazos, negros y simples, parecían más una runa que aquel dibujo que los hermanos habían lucido en la ficción, mucho más escueto, sin embargo, algo en aquellas marcas les conferían una presencia poderosa, real. A diferencia de aquel tatuaje de pacotilla que había llevado en Supernatural, aquél si ostentaba energía arcana e incontestable. Jared aún no sabía si eso le hacía sentir más seguro o no y, no por primera vez desde que aterrizase en aquel universo paralelo, se preguntó si era posible que su cerebro estuviese creando una ensoñación tan complicada y rica en detalles.

Necesitaba detener aquella riada de pensamientos a cual más inquietante, así que se entretuvo en mirar el rostro velado por la mata de cabello y el tupido flequillo que el Sam de la serie hacía años que no usaba. Su pene saltó dentro de la ropa interior cuando la mano del cazador se posó justo sobre el hueso de la cadera, caliente y pesada, paralizándole con algo que no sabía si era pánico o pura lujuria. Era un error eso, Jared lo supo desde que salió a correr con Sam aquella fría mañana, pero hacía años que no se sentía tan vivo.

 

—¿De verdad que no le buscaste? —preguntó, desesperado por centrar la atención de Sam, la suya propia, en algo que no fuese la tórrida visión de los labios llenos y tiernos a sólo unos centímetros de su miembro casi erecto.

Sam pareció despertar del trance en el que ambos parecían haberse sumido cuando le escuchó. Sin decir nada, levantó la cabeza para observarle, aún con los muslos abiertos para darle espacio entre ellos, aún demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué…? —indagó con la voz ronca.

—A Dean, es que… recuerdo que cuando recibí el guion del capítulo, pensé: esto es imposible, Sam no dejaría las cosas así, tan fácil, para irse… para irse a repetir lo de Stanford, no a esas alturas… —barbotó sin control, como siempre que se ponía nervioso—. No podía creerlo, no _puedo_ creerlo…

La mano que Sam tenía apoyada en su cadera se cerró con la fuerza de un cepo sobre la carne, sorprendido por el súbito fogonazo de dolor, intentó apartarse sin conseguirlo.

—¿Crees que puedes juzgarme, Jared? —increpó en un tono bajo y helado que le encrespó el vello de la nuca—. ¿Crees que haber _jugado_ a ser Sam Winchester te concede derecho a ello, crees que nos conoces? ¿Que me conoces?

—No —negó vehemente, sintiendo aún el férreo apretón que le inmovilizaba con insultante eficacia—. Me… me estás entendiendo mal…

Sam le apartó de un empellón para poder alzarse sobre sus casi dos metros de estatura. Furiosos, los ojos claros tenían un matiz incoloro, más transparente que nunca, como los de un felino que acecha en la oscuridad.

—¿Te parece que necesito tu aprobación para algo, Jared? Porque te equivocas. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hay entre mi hermano y yo.

—Sé lo que es fallarle a la persona que más quieres —confesó, luchando por no apartarse, por demostrar que no le temía, que no se dejaba amedrentar por el cazador. Se mojó los labios otra vez, odiando sentirse tan débil—. En mi casa, en Vancouver… yo le fallé a Jen, ¿entiendes? Tenía miedo y era joven, ambicioso, no quería hacerlo público… no sabía ni qué quería de verdad, así que sí, lo sé, ¿vale? Comprendo lo que es no ser capaz de… luchar…

Sam le empujó de nuevo, obligándole a recular varios pasos más.

—¿Estás bromeando, Jared? —susurró mientras le sujetaba contra la pared de frías baldosas—. ¿Te parece que es lo mismo no querer que tu puto club de fans se desencante porque te gusta recibir por el culo que ver desaparecer a tu hermano enfrente de tus ojos? ¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Qué te explique a ti porqué pasó lo que pasó? ¿O es que quieres mis condolencias, que te dé la razón? ¿Te parece que voy a tener simpatía por ti? ¡El pobrecito niño que vive en el armario porque si no dejará de ganar millones de dólares! Quiero llorar por lo dura que es tu vida. ¡No había comprendido que en realidad eras un mártir!

—¡No! —contestó. Las frases, brutales en su franqueza, no eran nada nuevo, nada que no se hubiese dicho a sí mismo a lo largo de los años, pero escucharlas en voz alta hería, era ver sus mayores faltas diseccionadas con violencia, expuestas a la luz en toda su detestable gloria. La necesidad de no escuchar más le hizo revolverse intentando escapar. Sam no dijo nada, los dos respiraban de forma apresurada, tragando el aire en codiciosas bocanadas. Jared tiritó, sintiéndose infantil, miserable, avergonzado y furioso, todo a la vez—. ¡No espero que me absuelvas de algo que no tiene perdón, Sam! Si te crees que puedes decirme algo peor de lo que yo pienso acerca de mí mismo te vas a llevar una sorpresa.

El cazador le sobresaltó, acorralándole todavía más, tanto que el calor de su cuerpo le llegó en oleadas, sofocante y lúbrico a pesar del pánico, de la agresiva energía que rodeaba al menor de los Winchester. El actor se lamentó contra su voluntad, cerrando los ojos un instante, rompiendo el contacto visual en un inútil intento de tranquilizarse, recordándose que, pasara lo que pasase, estaba a salvo. Sam no le permitió evadirse ni un solo momento, con un gruñido quedo giró el vientre, frotándolo contra el de Jared. Sus entrepiernas se rozaron lentamente, una y otra y otra vez. Le temblaban las rodillas mientras le dejaba manejarle a su antojo, incapaz de mostrar un mínimo de resistencia. La presencia caliente y prometedora de la gruesa erección de Sam contra la suya le cargó la piel de electricidad. Gimió otra vez al notar el sofocante aliento contra el cuello.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que buscas …? —inquirió Sam de nuevo, esta vez con una voz casi dulce, su acento teñido del deseo que no hacía nada por ocultar. Jared curvó los dedos de los pies, estremecido por la urgente necesidad de más, más, _más_. Sin importarle la subyacente violencia que el cazador escondía bajo su aspecto tranquilo. Un pensamiento esclarecedor le traspasó: de los dos hermanos Winchester, Sam era el más peligroso, el más intenso y eso le encantaba. La idea de abrir las piernas y dejarle usar su cuerpo era espeluznante y provocadora al mismo tiempo. Se mordió la lengua para evitar responder, pero en esa ocasión su pelvis bailó contra la de Sam cuando se reunieron—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jared?

—Nada… —mintió. Sam se apartó y le examinó de arriba abajo, con algo cercano a la comprensión—. No quiero nada.

Se examinaron en silencio un largo rato, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Vámonos entonces —ordenó, apartando los ojos—. Tenemos que ayudar a Dean y ya hemos desperdiciado toda la mañana.

Jared asintió. Mirando la espalda tensa del joven, se guardó las palabras que pugnaban por escaparse de entre sus labios. Imaginaba que aquella conversación había acabado como muchas otras en aquella familia, convertida en una cuestión de la que no se hablaba. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean

 _Never opened myself this way._ _Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I dont just say, and nothing else matters_

_—Nothing else matters, Metallica_

 

 

Había peores formas de pasar la noche antes de Navidad, pensó mientras se repantingaba en el sofá, con Sam cerca y justo enfrente, Jared Padalecki. El chico le sonrió mientras atacaba con alegría su tercer chupito de bourbon. Ahítos por la copiosa cena y relajados por el alcohol que los tres habían consumido, el ambiente, que había estado tenso desde que esa mañana los dos deportistas regresasen, se distendió.

Sam le miró, con las mejillas coloradas y los párpados pesados, una expresión plácida que hacía años que no le veía, no es que en las últimas navidades hubiesen tenido muchas oportunidades de estar así, en un sitio cómodo, que pudiesen considerar suyo, y para colmo, juntos y sin ninguna amenaza urgente. Joder, no recordaba haber vivido una situación semejante en toda su vida, así que esa noche se había acercado hasta el restaurante de comida italiana más cercano y había ordenado comida suficiente como para alimentar a un pequeño ejército. Entre los tres habían dado buena de un sustancioso asado, acompañado de patatas aderezadas con especias y mantequilla, la ensalada, crujiente y fresca, el contrapunto perfecto y, para acabar, una cremosa tarta de queso.

Dean miró a Jared, casi tumbado en el sofá, el largo cabello brillaba contra el tapizado azul oscuro. De perfil era tan parecido a Sammy que tuvo que frotarse los ojos un par de veces. El agradable estupor se evaporó mientras contemplaba a su hermano, que se había levantado para volver a rellenar su vaso. Le observó ofrecer la botella a Jared, que negó con lentitud, mostrando su copa medio llena.

Volvió a preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que se traían aquellos dos, porque que Sam estaba marcando su territorio lo tenía claro y mierda, lo dijese o no, la idea de que su hermanito sentase fronteras le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, sobre todo porque aún le costaba bastante creer que un hombre como Sam pudiese quererle a él, y no sólo como hermanos o como compañero de fatigas, al fin y al cabo esas eran cosas que ninguno de los dos habían decidido, no de forma activa. La vida de cazador les había sido impuesta y cada uno a su manera había pasado por momentos de dudas y desaliento. Sam mucho más que él, reconoció, porque Sam era Sam y la parte no egoísta de Dean, la que a veces le mantenía despierto por las noches, seguía recordándole que Sammy merecía más, algo mejor que morir luchando una causa perdida.

Se agitó, incómodo porque aquella era una noche para celebrar, beber aquel odioso ponche y mirar el partido en la diminuta televisión que habían traído cuando encontraron el lugar. El sonido de la estática enmascaraba los crujidos que el viejo edificio emitía en torno a ellos. Una vez más, sus ojos se posaron en Jared, que parecía absorto en la pantalla. Recordó lo que le había confesado Sam, los extraños sueños acerca de aquel otro hombre. Ninguno de ellos había encontrado nada remotamente útil entre toda la literatura almacenada en el bunker y la idea de que de nuevo algo sobrenatural acechase a su hermano menor era cuanto menos inquietante. La conexión entre el actor y Sam era más que evidente, y esa misma tarde, mientras hablaban a solas, Sam había tanteado esa posibilidad. A lo mejor la clave estaba en ese hilo que le unía a Jared.

Suspiró, diciéndose que ya reflexionarían acerca de ese problema al día siguiente, cuando su cerebro no estuviese bajo mínimos, demasiado obnubilado por la comida y la cercanía de Sam, cuyo muslo fuerte y rotundo se pegaba al suyo, calentándole por dentro, ardiéndole por fuera. Sin pensar, dejó que su mano resbalase sobre el vaquero desteñido, roto en algunos lugares, la pierna de Sam se tensó antes de relajarse, bajo las yemas, el músculo onduló con suavidad. De pronto, todas las elucubraciones quedaron reducidas al cero más absoluto, porque a su izquierda estaba Sam, Sammy, que había girado la cabeza y le contemplaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía el oscuro flequillo casi tapándole los ojos y era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y estuviesen de nuevo solos en cualquier habitación de hotel, esperando el regreso de John. Sam volvía a ser un adolescente eternamente descontento y asustado que miraba a Dean como si en lugar de ser casi tan niño como él, tuviese la respuesta a todas esas interminables preguntas. De nuevo eran sólo ellos dos, sin toda la basura y los rencores, sin el cielo y el infierno, sin la necesidad insana de venganza, sin la locura y las ausencias. Eran los mismos ojos, concluyó, los mismos, y Dean se llamó imbécil, porque hacía demasiado que había olvidado la regla más simple de todas: mirar a su hermano y ver esa innegable verdad que el más joven llevaba escrita en el rostro.

 

Besarle era lo único que podía hacer, la compulsión de hundir la lengua en la húmeda boca de Sam era demasiado imperiosa como para resistirla y Dean era sólo un ser humano. Sam gimió, trenzando los dedos entre los cabellos de la nuca, atrayéndole con fuerza, luchando por dominar el beso. Dean paseó las palmas abiertas por el pecho, los muslos, olvidado del resto del mundo, inmerso en la oleada de sensaciones que anulaba cualquier pensamiento coherente. Abrió más los dedos, extendiéndolos para acaparar la mayor cantidad posible de espacio, bajo la camiseta de algodón, el vientre tenso de su hermano subía y bajaba, el delicado frufrú de las ropas al rozarse quedaba oscurecido por el parloteo incesante de la televisión pero, para Dean, cada uno de aquellos tenues quejidos era como un latigazo de calor. La necesidad se le acumulaba en la base de la columna, liquida, ardiente como lava.

Jadeando, se apartó para observar a Sam desde cierta distancia, recorriendo codicioso el modo en que la pasión le enrojecía las mejillas, mojándole de sudor el nacimiento de la salvaje mata de pelo. Pasó el pulgar por la curva obscenamente hinchada del labio inferior, recordando cómo le gustaba hundir su erección y ver esa carne sonrosada extenderse, abarcándole hasta que Sam tenía la nariz enterrada en los rizos ambarinos, tragándole como sólo él podía. Un sonido y la realidad le golpeó de frente. A poca distancia, el actor, Jared, les contemplaba con la lascivia ensombreciéndole las facciones. Tan parecido a Sam que no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras se inclinaba para volver a besar a su hermano, lamiéndole la boca, el cuello, chupando con ruidoso abandono ese punto justo tras el lóbulo, ese que hacía que su comedido hermano perdiese los papeles.

Jared seguía observándoles, los párpados pesados le daban a los ojos almendrados un aspecto decadente, la luz del techo pintaba sombras oscuras en los pómulos, resaltando lo hermoso que era. Dean sintió el aguijonazo de la lujuria atravesándole cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sam, que le musitó algo al oído, una sola palabra. _Quiero._ No es que ellos hiciesen aquello a menudo, ni que, desde luego, Dean estuviese inclinado a compartir a Sam, pero a lo largo de su vida adulta, en los altos y bajos, en las horas más complicadas, en las sencillas, a veces los dos habían disfrutado de ello.

Años desde eso, vidas, en medio del peor de los momentos, cuando aún ni siquiera habían acabado de reconciliar su separación. Jared. Jared, que era como el catalizador que les había forzado a mirarse el uno al otro y confesar que lo que quiera que les uniese era más fuerte que la desconfianza y la decepción. Jared, que era como un soplo de aire fresco y, al mismo tiempo, llevaba en sus hombros mil y un secretos que Dean ni siquiera sabía si quería conocer.

En aquel instante cuanto deseaba era acercarse y probar esa exquisita humedad, obligarle a rendirse, dejar que Sam les viese, el uno frente al otro, hacer que Sam le montase, su mente giraba, llena de mil y un deseos insatisfechos. Sam jadeó contra su oído, de nuevo ese niño que pide, porque sabe que Dean acabará cediendo. _Quiero._

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Jared? —preguntó, sujetando a Sam con una mano. El chico no respondió, pero, tras un momento, movió la cabeza en un ademán, casi tímido, las mejillas encarnadas. Se mojó los labios mientras separaba las piernas interminables, dejando ver el bulto que pugnaba contra la bragueta. A Dean se le hizo la boca agua sólo de imaginar que bajo aquellos vaqueros se escondía una verga como la de su hermano. Caliente e hinchada, salada y amarga. Casi podía sentir su peso en la lengua, contra la garganta—. Quiero que te toques —ordenó, con la voz ronca—. Quiero ver cómo te gusta… Jay.

 

Jared parecía paralizado, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras les miraba, aún sin decir palabra. Dean besó de nuevo a Sam, sus lenguas danzaron una en la otra, enredadas, húmedas, destilando saliva y pura necesidad.

—Quizás necesitas una mano —ofreció—, a lo mejor te gustaría que Sammy te ayudase con eso, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, ya sabes lo que es estar entre sus piernas.

Sam rió por lo bajo, levantándose sobre sus manos antes de girar, lánguido y felino, gateando hasta que estuvo de rodillas frente a Jared.

—Esta vez será al contrario, ¿no es así, Jared?

Jared gimió en respuesta, en apariencia sin encontrar la capacidad para replicar.

—Te lo pregunté antes —dijo Sam, usando las manos para abrir los muslos del actor todo lo que pudo, Jared dejó escapar un lamento a sentir los dedos deslizándose con delirante lentitud—. Te lo repito: ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Dios. —La voz del tejano resonó dulce y pesada, sofocada y llena de angustioso apremio.

—Dilo, Jay —pidió Dean, dejando la mano encima de su erección, imaginando lo que debía estar sintiendo Jared con Sam rozándole la entrepierna.

—A vosotros —confesó, levantando el trasero en busca de esa mano que Sammy había detenido justo en la ingle—… por favor.

Sam se izó, apoyando las palmas en el pecho del actor para empujarle con decisión y hacerle recostarse contra el respaldo. El viejo sofá crujió y por un minuto Dean sopesó la idea de llevar aquello a un sitio más cómodo, hacer que Jared ocupase la cama y hundirse en su angosto trasero. Los dedos largos y elegantes de Jared se cerraron en el hombro de Sam antes de guiarle la mano sobre ese punto donde su cuerpo palpitaba.

El sonido del primer botón creó ecos, ásperos, sin orden ni concierto, mezclándose con los gemidos y las palabras sueltas que el actor parecía musitar mientras Sam abría con lentitud la ristra de botones metálicos; bajo ellos, la ropa interior de simple color blanco parecía húmeda, pegada al grueso tallo que, una vez libre, rebotó contra el nido de cortos zarcillos castaños.

Después de eso, el tiempo pareció detenerse, los dígitos de Sam en torno al miembro pesado y lleno, subiendo y bajando con una eficacia casi clínica, brutal y desalmada. Jared se limitó a cabalgar la ola, retorciéndose, sudando, luchando por no correrse y fracasando con estrépito, como Dean sabía que ocurriría. Para ese entonces, él mismo tenía una dolorosa evidencia entre las piernas que pedía ser saciada. Sin siquiera notarlo, se había acercado lo bastante para ver el preciso instante en que el orgasmo arrastraba a Jared. Sam abrió los labios, lamiendo con gesto obsceno y deliberado los restos de semen que se deslizaban copiosos entre sus dedos. Gimió al tomar esa mano y, sin dejar de mirar a Jared, succionar una a una las yemas, paladeando la tibia esencia que se fundía contra la piel de su hermano. Jared sollozó cuando Dean le hundió la lengua en la boca por primera vez. Más caliente de lo que había imaginado, la boca del tejano le recibió anhelante buscando anhelante los restos de su esperma. Notó la presencia de Sam contra su costado, pesada, frotándose en los puntos justos, deliciosa y prometedora. Cuando se separaron, Dean supo que había llegado la hora de ponerle el broche a aquella noche de Navidad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Jared**

_'There are many here among us who feel that life is but a joke_

_But you and I, we've been through that and this is not our fate_

_—All Along The Watchtower de Jimi Hendrix_

 

Sentir las sábanas gélidas de la cama de Sam contra su mejilla ardiente fue sólo un alivio momentáneo. Lo cierto es que Jared creía estar ardiendo.

—Dios, mírale, es jodidamente perfecto. —La voz del menor de los Winchester le llegó opaca a través del torrente de sangre que le azotaba los tímpanos. Jared se estremeció cuando esos ojos de jade le recorrieron llenos de la más evidente de las gulas. Se arqueó indecente, mostrándose, adorando ser deseado de aquella forma.

—Así, niño, abre las piernas un poco más —comandó Dean pasándole una mano por la nuca, dejando que su aliento le erizase la piel sudada, bajando hasta la base de la columna. La polla le goteó entre las piernas sólo por la electrizante sensación fantasmal, por la simple idea mental de tener a Dean Winchester a unos pocos centímetros, gimió en voz alta cuando un dedo resbaladizo le acarició el anillo de músculo contraído, despacio, tan lento y suave que era como si no le estuviese tocando. Se contrajo por la necesidad de un contacto más contundente.

—Por favor —balbuceó, girando la pelvis, como si no hiciese apenas media hora que se había corrido, como si el orgasmo no hubiese acabado sino simplemente menguado en intensidad para volver a encresparse—. Por favor…

—Shh… —le chistó Sam, que había unido sus esfuerzos a los de Dean—. Tranquilo, Jared… lo estás haciendo genial, así, deja que Dean cuide de ti.

—Sí —asintió, sumido en la decadente sensación de entregarse por completo, de dejarse llevar y entregar el control. Hundió el rostro en la almohada, ahogando el lamento que le reverberó en los labios al notar cómo ese dedo entraba en él.

—Así, despacio, relájate —dictó Sam, apartándole el pelo para depositar una ristra de besos a los que correspondió con avidez—. ¿Mucho tiempo, verdad?

—Sí —siseó, levantándose sobre las manos. A ese dedo se le había unido otro, pausado y metódico, arrancándole espasmos de placer cuando jugaba con sus sobreexcitadas terminaciones nerviosas—. Mucho, ¡oh joder, así… así!

Sam le besó, silenciándole con la lengua, urgiéndole a abrirse más, a aceptar uno más, hasta que la piel parecía arderle, hasta que era como si su cuerpo entero palpitase por la necesidad. Boqueando, ansiando todavía más, se aferró al cuerpo caliente de Sam, recorriendo con los labios y los dientes el vientre casi lampiño. Inspiró con fuerza, ansioso de emborracharse de la esencia viril y almizcleña del cazador, sacó la lengua para catar el sabor, potente y descarnado, acre y satisfactorio. Escucharle gemir le provocó una nueva ola de escalofríos.

—Maldita sea, estás deseándolo, ¿no es verdad? Te entiendo —musitó Dean sin detener su tortura—, vamos Jared, chúpasela, así, mientras te follo, ¿quieres, lo quieres así Jared? Vamos…

Contento de poder obedecer, dejó que Dean le penetrase, enorme y caliente y lento y perfecto, le sintió latiendo dentro, estirándole más allá del dolor, hasta que creyó que estallaría, preso de aquel insoportable ardor. Dean se retiró para volver a entrar, con la fuerza justa, jurando entre dientes, arrastrándose inmisericorde dentro de su estrechez. Jared se detuvo conteniendo el aliento, ansiando que no hubiese un condón entre ellos, ansiando sentir el falo grueso y resbaladizo sin barreras. Separó los labios y succionó con delicadeza el glande encarnado y jugoso, arrancándole a Sam un bramido, ronco y bajo. Aquella enorme mano le guió, haciéndole aceptarle tan adentro como pudo, rozándole el paladar, amargo y decidido, una y otra y otra vez, tan lleno que creía que la piel no podría contenerle. Sentía los picotazos del placer creciendo, arremolinándose en su vientre, en las piernas, en los riñones, una y otra y otra vez.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, con Dean dentro como si quisiera partirle en dos, haciéndole suplicar, con la polla dolorida bamboleándose de forma obscena entre sus muslos extendidos, escupiendo pegajosos hilos de preseminal que se enroscaban sobre las sabanas. Sam se levantó, guiando su cabeza hasta que Jared pudo succionar los testículos redondos, duros y suaves como seda, rodó la lengua, dejando que su propia necesidad de correrse marcase sus actos, tanteando con los dientes, sintiendo la saliva rodarle por la barbilla y los jugos de Sam humedeciéndole las mejillas, la nariz, la boca.

—Voy a correrme —anunció Dean con voz temblorosa, sus dedos se le clavaron en las caderas, las embestidas más largas, discontinuas, tan rotundas que hubo de gritar. Con un gruñido, Sam le hizo alzarse para buscarle la boca—. Dios, qué gusto, qué apretado estás, joder, ostiaputa, Sam, tócale… Sammy…

El glande de Dean resbaló contra su próstata con la misma certeza asesina que debía usar cuando quería dar un balazo, Jared se dejó llevar, luchando por encontrar oxígeno, agradecido por el brazo pecoso que le rodeó la cintura, regodeándose del calor del pecho de Dean contra la espalda.

Sam les miró un instante, con los iris casi negros por el deseo. Se acercó, usando su manaza para unirles a los dos dentro de su puño.

—Qué bueno estás, maldita sea —le musitó mientras le mordía, sus dedos resbalosos por la saliva y el preseminal tenían la fuerza justa, empujando, bajando, girando y subiendo. Dean gimió, latiendo, creciendo, arrancándole el orgasmo con la fuerza de sus envites, sus cálidas descargas pulsando con vida propia.

—Jared, abre los ojos —pidió Sam—. Mírame, Jared.

Había una nota autoritaria bajo la súplica, y el actor se encontró ahogándose en esas profundidades trasparentes, sin fondo, con el aliento de Dean enroscándosele en la nuca y en la garganta. Se mordió los labios mientras notaba el clímax abatirse sobre Sam, sobre él mismo, lento y casi doloroso, largos pulsos interminables que les sacudieron casi al unísono. Dean musitó su nombre y Jared agradeció que le retuviese, que sus brazos musculosos le meciesen, casi tiernos. No recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que alguien le había mirado o tocado así, como si importase.

 

 

 

En el bunker no había ventanas al exterior, así que, cuando despertó, enredado en un lio de miembros nervudos y mantas arrugadas, no tenía idea de qué hora podía ser. Se tocó la muñeca, recordando con añoranza su reloj pero sin echarlo mucho de menos. A tientas buscó el despertador digital que había sobre la mesilla, comprobando que apenas había dormido unas tres horas. Se giró despacio, intentando no perturbar a los Winchester, que dormían enlazados en una postura que de pronto le trajo recuerdos que le entristecieron. El brazo de Sam reposaba sobre la cadera de su hermano, la palma abierta, como si aun en sueños necesitase saber que le tenía cerca. Él había hecho lo mismo con Jensen, mucho tiempo atrás.

Por extraño que pareciese, no sentía ningún asomo de incomodidad por lo que había pasado la noche antes. Notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas al ver un esbozo de las nalgas desnudas del cazador, pensando en cómo había sido tenerlas bajo sus manos mientras le obligaba a ir más adentro, pidiéndole con ansia que lo hiciese más fuerte, hasta que lo sintiese durante días. Sam le había hecho girarse, usar su boca en Dean, diciéndole lo bien que estaba así, con la polla de su hermano en la garganta y la suya dentro, abriéndole. Jared había vuelto a correrse, sintiéndose libre como nunca.

Después de eso casi había esperado que todo acabase como uno de esos polvos entre extraños, donde una vez consumida la pasión del momento lo único que queda son las ganas de desaparecer. Había estado equivocado por completo, porque ellos no habían hecho intento alguno de marcharse o empezar conversaciones incómodas. En lugar de eso, Dean se había levantado con naturalidad y, sin hacer el más mínimo intento por cubrirse, había desaparecido unos momentos para regresar con un par de toallas húmedas que, poniendo los ojos en blanco, les lanzó, musitando por lo bajo algo acerca de sábanas sucias y coladas. Sam le había sonreído de verdad, con los ojos limpios y brillantes; codeándole, le susurró que en realidad Dean tenía una maruja interior que salía a relucir en los momentos más inoportunos. Fue Dean quien trajo la botella de bourbon de regreso, fue Dean quien se hizo un hueco entre ambos, lejos de esa imagen que se había hecho en esos pocos días, un hombre desenfadado que no tenía nada que ver con el cazador. Habían bebido, largos sorbos directamente de la botella. Los dos burlándose de Sam porque de los tres era quien menos aguantaba el alcohol. Era bueno saber que esa era una de las cosas que en Supernatural habían hecho a derechas. Cuando los Winchester se echaron a reír, Jared comprendió que había dicho aquello en voz alta.

Más tarde, se figuraba que ya entrada la madrugada, los tres habían acabado de nuevo en un lio de labios y manos, de sensaciones líquidas, de palabras susurradas y de sensaciones demasiado intensas. A pesar de todo aquel extraordinario placer, Jared se durmió recordando a Jensen. Como siempre desde hacía cinco años

 

—Hey —gruñó Dean, sentándose mientras se frotaba los ojos. El gesto era tan normal y prosaico. Jared notó cómo se ruborizaba cuando sus ojos descendieron, examinando el pecho, el vientre liso, el miembro casi erecto que descansaba entre los muslos desnudos. La idea de que confiasen en él lo bastante como para permitirle esa intimidad era desconcertante.

—Hola —musitó. Dean no dijo nada más, le echó un vistazo al reloj y volvió a tumbarse, esa vez en una postura diferente, con su brazo abarcando como podía a Sam, que no se había despertado aún. El gesto, íntimo y familiar, le hizo encoger las rodillas. Jensen siempre le había tocado así, en aquellas mañanas ya demasiado lejanas, cuando eran ellos dos, un equipo contra el mundo, cuando Jared todavía no había permitido que las dudas y el miedo les apartasen.

Por primera vez desde que había despertado en aquel extraño universo, Jared sintió verdadero deseo de regresar a su hogar. Si era sincero, desaparecer de Vancouver había sido un alivio, una posibilidad de no tener que enfrentarse a su imagen cada mañana frente al espejo, una oportunidad de no tener que pensar en que, a partir de esa fiesta, Jensen y Jared eran cosa del pasado. Miró de nuevo a los Winchester, tan cerca y tan distantes, sumidos en su mundo particular, apartó los ojos, porque él había tenido todo eso, en la palma de la mano y lo había dejado escapar. Se pasó la mano por la cara, procurando no hacer ninguna clase de sonido; dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo, todo era diferente por completo. Dentro de su cabeza el ruido, informe y cacofónico, reverberaba en oleadas. La onda creció, trepidante, palpitando contra los huesos del cráneo, amenazando con hacerlos estallar por la presión. Incapaz de contener el dolor, gimió, doblándose en dos.

Cuando abrió los parpados de nuevo se encontró con los ojos verdes de Dean —tan semejantes a los de Jensen—, que le miraban con inconfundible preocupación y eso sólo pareció empeorar el caos que vibraba a su alrededor, por dentro y por fuera; un enjambre en su cerebro, hormigueándole en la carne, cada partícula de su ser moviéndose en una dirección diferente en un crescendo que no tenía final. Jared vio cómo los labios del cazador pronunciaban algo, lo que fuese, el sonido no traspasó el zumbido hueco en el que su universo se había transformado. La mano de Sam sobre el antebrazo, largos dedos que eran capaces de la mayor de las ternuras y de la más aterradora violencia. Jadeó, notando cómo el oxígeno se le escapaba junto con la consciencia. Después de eso, no sintió nada.

 

 ***********************

 

Fue el olor lo que le trajo de nuevo de regreso. Era un aroma conocido y nuevo, algo que su mente había asociado con los mejores momentos de su vida. Cálido y ahumado, un toque profundo a madera y sal. Casi podía sentirlo contra el paladar, tan vivo como si acabase de tenerlo contra la lengua. Algo le martilleaba insistente en el fondo de la mente, algo que tenía que recordar. Inquieto, se revolvió entre unas sábanas desconocidas, que apestaban a lejía y a productos de limpieza. El tatuaje le ardía contra el áspero tejido. Eso le hizo abrir los ojos, porque, con el tatuaje, regresó todo de una sola vez: la fiesta, el bunker, Manhattan, el beso, Sam, Dean _y Jensen_.

—¿Jen…? —balbuceó, no muy seguro de quien tenía enfrente.

—Ajá —susurró mientras le tomaba la mano. La sorpresa por el gesto le hizo retirar los dedos de sopetón. El rostro de Jensen se ensombreció, pero siguió sonriéndole—. ¿Qué tal estás… quieres algo?

—Tengo sed —contestó antes de cerrar los ojos—. Mucha sed.

—Ya he avisado, ¿vales? Todo estará bien, Jay. —La voz, era la voz de Dean, pensó confuso; con el estómago en la boca, miró a su alrededor. Las paredes blancas no le decían nada, mucho menos los cuadros con estúpidas escenas impresionistas que pretendían ser relajantes. Siguió la voz de nuevo hasta que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la persona que le hablaba. Tragó, conteniendo las lágrimas. Eran los ojos de Dean, su rostro, y al mismo tiempo no lo eran. Los cabellos despeinados eran mucho más cortos, suaves y desaliñados, la barba de dos días relucía broncínea, los labios más llenos, más Jensen. Había algo inconfundible en esa expresión abierta, libre y honesta de mil formas en las que el cazador jamás podría serlo, no con la clase de vida que los hermanos habían padecido. Jensen le contemplaba con el corazón abierto y Jared sólo pudo atraerle, pidiéndole en silencio que le sostuviera, sorprendido por lo débil que se sentía.

Envuelto en los brazos de Jensen, con el rostro hundido en el hueco de su garganta, respirando ese perfume, el aroma de su piel, encontró una paz que creía haber perdido para siempre; por primera vez en cinco años, Jared se sintió en casa.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Jensen**

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_and I've hurt myself by hurting you._

_—Hurt, Christina Aguilera_

 

 

 

—Señor Ackles, el señor Padalecki estará bien. Después de un trauma así, es normal que los pacientes estén adormilados durante horas, puede irse a descansar con toda tranquilidad —le aseguró el médico de urgencias cuando Jared fue trasladado a la habitación privada, casi doce horas después de que uno de los invitados a la fiesta le encontrase inconsciente en uno de los platós. Después de eso se había desatado el pandemónium, no sólo porque era evidente que Jay se encontraba en bastante mal estado, sino porque a ninguno de los ejecutivos de la cadena le interesaba que la noticia se filtrase de inmediato. Nunca era buena publicidad que sobre uno de los actores con más éxito circulasen toda clase de rumores como los que seguramente correrían en el momento en que todo aquello se supiese.

Jensen opinaba que aquello era pura basura. Temblando, no sólo de miedo sino de remordimientos, porque habían pasado _horas_ desde que Jared dejase el evento y nadie, ni siquiera él se había percatado de ello, Jensen había luchado por abrirse paso entre el circulo de curiosos con la firme intención de no dejar sólo a su amigo. La noche había transcurrido lenta y agonizante, con el recuerdo de Jared con los labios azules, semiinconsciente, tiritando de forma turbadora pero sin llegar a recobrar la consciencia. _Al menos respira sin problemas,_ la frase, dicha por uno de los paramédicos que había acudido al aviso, seguía rondándole en los bordes de su mente, un recordatorio de que aquello pasaría, de que aquello era sólo un susto, un mal momento. Tenía que ser así, al día siguiente aquel enorme idiota estaría de nuevo de pie, riéndose de sí mismo y él podría gritarle, sacudirle, meterle un poco de cordura dentro. Tenía que ser, iba a ser, porque para Jensen, el mundo sin Jared no tenía sentido.

—Me da igual, si no hay inconvenientes, prefiero quedarme —musitó—. Soy la única familia que tiene aquí en Vancouver.

El médico le miró un momento antes de asentir. Ya le habían explicado que, una vez recuperada la temperatura corporal, lo único que quedaba era esperar a que Jared despertase. El suero seguía goteando lento pero constante, llevando los líquidos necesarios para estabilizar a Jared. Los sonidos del pasillo le llegaban apagados, lejanos, como si fuesen cosa de otro mundo. Con un vahído, Jensen fue consciente de que hacía meses, quizás más, que no estaba a solas con Jared, a solas de verdad. Incluso en las convenciones, se las habían apañado para ir acompañados de alguien mientras esperaban en la habitación verde el inicio de sus paneles conjuntos. Allí dentro la temperatura era alta, así que se deshizo del abrigo negro que llevaba encima del traje de tres piezas que había llevado para el festejo. Tiró del nudo de la corbata de seda de un rosa pálido y, despacio, deslizó el grueso tejido, liberándose. Lo siguiente fue la chaqueta y el chaleco, hasta que estuvo en mangas de camisa. Una vez liberado de aquel excesivo atuendo pudo respirar con cierta tranquilidad, como si deshacerse de las prendas le hubiese vuelto un poco más él mismo, no esa fachada que había llegado a interpretar tan a menudo que casi era incapaz de distinguir la realidad de la charada. Jared había sido una de las pocas personas con las que jamás había podido usar la máscara; el chico de Texas que ha volado alto y lejos.

 

***********************

 

«La habitación donde tenía que esperar para la lectura de su parte como Dean estaba inesperadamente vacía cuando llegó; tragándose los nervios, compuso su mejor cara de póker, repitiéndose en silencio que los tenía en el bolsillo, que ya era hora de dejar de hacer de secundario y dar el salto. Si tenía que pasar de Sam Winchester —un personaje con el que se había sentido muy identificado—, lo haría. Joder, meterse en la piel del hermano mayor tenía posibilidades, Jensen las crearía si era necesario.

—Hola. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —La voz resonó en el cuarto sobresaltándole, levantó los ojos y tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para que la mandíbula no se le descolgase. No es como si no hubiese usado internet para saber un poco más del chico que le había dejado sin Sam, pero nada le había preparado para tener a Jared Padalecki enfrente, sonriéndole, con esos hoyuelos matadores y ojazos increíbles bajo una ridícula mata de pelo cuyos dedos pedían a gritos acariciar.

—Soy Jared, tío —saludó dando un par zancadas, de forma literal, el niño tenía piernas interminables, para unir al resto.

—Jensen —consiguió replicar en voz baja, maldiciendo a aquel calor que le ardía en el cuello, en las mejillas, en las orejas y que le decía que con seguridad, a la cara de idiota que debía tener tenía que añadirle un rubor más propio de una quinceañera—. Jensen Ackles.

A Jared no parecía importarle y para cuando recibieron la respuesta afirmativa de que tenían el piloto, no dudó en abrazarle, inundándole de un limpio aroma a champú, chicle de menta y desodorante. Para Jensen, todo empezó en ese preciso instante.»

 

 

***********************

 

Su ex amante tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, como si hubiese pasado la noche en vela, pero imaginaba que eso era normal, al fin y al cabo estar al borde de la hipotermia severa no debía ser algo para tomarse como una broma. Durante el tiempo en que los doctores le habían tratado, alguien se había deshecho de la ropa que Jared portaba en la fiesta y le habían cubierto con varias mantas, así como prendas que ayudaban a mantener el calor. Seguía estando mortalmente pálido, pero sus labios estaban llenos, rosados; ensimismado, rozó con el pulgar la carne tierna. De pronto recordó a Jared tal y como lo había visto aquel día, casi diez años antes, todo hoyuelos y dientes blancos, la viva imagen del niño de oro de Hollywood, prometedor, hermoso, lleno de vida y talento. Se le contrajo la garganta pensado en los años juntos, las jornadas maratonianas, los días de tomas interminables, de bromas pesadas y besos robados a destiempo. Jared apretado contra la puerta de su caravana mientras Jensen le tomaba sin preámbulos, jurándose que era sólo sexo, sólo eso. Sentarse en su regazo, montándole por primera vez, rompiendo todas y cada una de sus reglas por él.

Pensó en los meses en los que habían jugado a que lo que tenían era sólo algo fortuito, una forma más de sacarse el nerviosismo del rodaje. Ellos —él, Jensen—, no iban a caer en esa trampa. Como si lo estuviese viviendo, recordó la reunión con Eric, las palabras dejaron de tener importancia, porque era en ellos —en Jared y Jensen—, en quien recaía no sólo su propio futuro, sino el de un número importante de personas. Aún era capaz de experimentar el terror ciego de saberse desnudo frente a otros, la vergüenza de escuchar al director pedirles, casi ordenarles, que pensasen dos veces qué querían hacer.

—El futuro de la serie está en vuestras manos, chicos. ¿Tengo que preocuparme por esto? —Eric les miró desde su escritorio, sus ojos afilados, traspasándoles. La cuestión que marcó el inicio del fin, el momento en que Jared le miró y Jensen descubrió que su amante estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo _y hablar._

—Puedes estar tranquilo —contestó con su mejor voz de «aquí no hay nada que explicar». Los ojos de Jared se estrecharon cuando le observó de reojo, demacrado, como si hubiese envejecido de repente. Jensen hubo de luchar contra la náusea. Apretó los dedos, juntándolos en su regazo. Evitando la mirada confusa y herida del más joven.

—¿Jared? —preguntó Eric, implacable.

—Opino como Jen —añadió al fin, con tono monocorde, lejano—. Puedes estar tranquilo, sabemos lo que nos jugamos.

 ***********************

 

Tragó con fuerza, luchando por deshacer el nudo seco y amargo de la culpa y la pena porque esa tarde le había fallado, había puesto sus miedos por encima de Jared.

Apretó los dientes rememorando los meses de después, extraños y dolorosos, ninguno de ellos dispuesto a dejarlo del todo, rompiendo, volviendo a caer, jurando que era sólo sexo. Hasta la última noche. Jared con las manos en los bolsillos, temblando, diciendo palabras que ni él mismo creía. Jared con lágrimas en los ojos desmintiendo con la angustia de su mirada lo que decía a viva voz. Jared repitiendo que era lo mejor, que él quería un futuro en el que lo suyo no tenía cabida. Jensen le había dejado creerlo.

—Jare —susurró, restañando la humedad que le goteaba de forma vergonzosa por la barbilla—. Oh, Jay.

Lo cierto es que habían desperdiciado casi cinco años. Jensen observó su teléfono, en la pantalla había avisos de llamadas y mensajes, las palabras parecían resbalarle, sin alcanzar la parte consciente de su cerebro, demasiado ocupado en un viaje al pasado que había evitado durante un lustro. Lo que estaba viendo no era inesperado, pero no por eso dejaba de avergonzarle.

—Oye —dijo al cabo de un rato, tras una de las visitas de la auxiliar encargada de controlar la temperatura y las constantes vitales de Jared—, tus padres van a estar muy cabreados conmigo, ya sé que no he sido el mejor amigo todo este tiempo… y joder, lo siento, lo siento mucho, Jay.

La respiración tranquila era como un bálsamo, bajo los parpados cerrados los globos oculares se movían con rapidez.

—¿Con qué sueñas, Jared? —indagó, entrelazando sus dedos con los del joven, acariciándole los nudillos con una ternura que no se había permitido sentir o demostrar durante demasiado tiempo. En el anular de la mano derecha había una marca blanquecina allí donde debería estar la alianza que durante todo ese tiempo había sido el símbolo de su ruptura. Por un segundo frunció las cejas porque, a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, Jensen jamás había dejado de observar a su compañero y hubiese jurado que durante la fiesta llevaba la joya. Quizás era un protocolo del hospital, se tranquilizó. Nada más. No es como si lo del divorcio significase nada, repitió, no es como si Jared hubiese hecho el más mínimo intento de acercarse a pesar de que lo suyo con Genevieve estuviese roto. No es como si no hubiese sentido renacer una egoísta esperanza de que al fin Jared le obligaría a enfrentarse a lo suyo de una puta vez.

 

 

—Hey, Jay… ¿Qué tal estás? —Dejó la taza de café vacía que había estado girando entre los dedos y miró al paciente, que parpadeaba con expresión confusa. Era casi medianoche y hacía rato una de las chicas del estudio se había pasado por allí para dejarle una muda. Aseado y con ropa cómoda, Jensen había esperado con creciente ansiedad, a pesar de que el personal parecía tranquilo y en repetidas ocasiones le habían aclarado que el proceso era completamente normal.

—¿Jen…? —Jared tosió y le miró bizqueando, como si no le reconociese. Mil y un pensamientos, a cual más funesto, le bombardeó el cerebro, recordándole todas las cosas que había leído al usar Google para saber más acerca de la hipotermia mientras se reprendía por haberlo hecho.

—Ajá —susurró, tomándole la mano. Jared la apartó de inmediato, como si el contacto no fuese bienvenido. La ausencia de esos largos dedos entre los suyos era casi criminal, pero imaginaba que se lo tenía merecido—. ¿Qué tal estás… quieres algo?

—Tengo sed —contestó, cerrando los párpados—. Mucha sed.

—Ya he avisado, ¿vale? Todo estará bien, Jay —aseguró, conteniendo las ganas de apartarle los mechones enredados que le caían por las mejillas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le contempló mientras Jared se giraba, mirando a su alrededor. Había algo extraño en la forma en la que inspeccionaba la estancia, incluido él. Le dolía pensar que, por su culpa, su relación se hubiese deteriorado hasta el punto en que su mejor amigo creyese que no se preocupaba por él, que su presencia era algo insólito.

 

Jared le sorprendió tirando de él en silencio, buscando el contacto sin decir ni una sola palabra. Jensen gimió al abrir los brazos y envolverle como mejor pudo en ellos. Había olvidado lo enorme que era, lo bien que encajaban, el uno contra el otro, el aliento tibio de Jared en la curva de su cuello. Sollozó por lo bajo, meciéndole, susurrándole contra la piel tibia todas esas palabras tiernas que tiempo atrás no se habían sentido extrañas en su lengua. Jared sorbió, hipando como un niño pequeño, y con una sonrisa trémula Jensen le apartó para así restañar las lágrimas que poblaban las mejillas barbudas y desaliñadas. Frunció las cejas, pensando en que era como si su amigo llevase más de dos días sin afeitarse. La idea quedó olvidada cuando notó los pulgares de Jared prodigándole los mismos cuidados, suspirando a ratos, con la respiración todavía entrecortada. Apoyó la frente en la del más joven e inspiró, dejándose inundar de la presencia y la cercanía, negándose a lamentar un segundo más un pasado que no tenía remedio, haciendo votos porque el futuro, fuera el que fuese, les incluyese a ambos.

—No llores, Jay —pidió sin aliento, acariciándole los pómulos, las cejas, bajando por el largo cuello, enredados los dedos entre los mechones sedosos de la nuca—. Por favor. Por favor, Jared, ya has llorado demasiado.

—No lo comprendes —negó con esa cabezonería que le hacía amarle y detestarle con la misma intensidad—. Jen… lo siento tanto.

—Shhh —chistó, sellándole los labios con un casto beso, el primero en años, y Dios, era como sentir de nuevo que los pulmones se le llenaban de oxígeno. La boca entreabierta de Jared, la ternura salada de su lengua, un esbozo del paraíso. Nada era comparable a aquello, nada merecía la pena sin Jared—. Shh, descansa, hablaremos después, cuando te hayan revisado. Yo también lo siento, nada de esto es cosa tuya, Jare, no debí dejar que lo pensases siquiera. —Jared abrió la boca dispuesto a rebatirle, de eso no tenía dudas, pero Jensen había recibido una importante lección de realidad y no iba a flaquear, no otra vez—. Todo lo que pasó… Jay, ¿crees que no podría haberlo detenido? Lo cierto es que no quise, ¿lo entiendes? Era más sencillo dejar que fueses tú quien asumiese las culpas, fui un cobarde.

—Sabes que… no es así —declaró, aferrándose a su pecho a pesar de todo—. Estaba tan equivocado, Jen, tanto que no sé si esto tiene arreglo.

—Los dos los estábamos, Jay, yo más que tú —concluyó por lo bajo antes de que el médico les interrumpiese.

 

 

 

Dos días después Jensen tocó en la puerta de la habitación donde Jared descansaba. A aquellas alturas ya casi le resultaba familiar entrar allí y encontrar a su mejor amigo sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, el móvil en la mano y refunfuñando porque quería salir de la clínica de una vez, que era de idiotas hacerle estar encerrado.

—Traigo tus cosas —anunció con una sonrisa. Jared estaba en el sitio en el que había supuesto, con un pijama ligero que le hacía parecer todavía más delgado. Jensen se acercó y dejó la bolsa, pensando en las palabras que la señora Padalecki le había dicho la noche antes cuando hablaron por teléfono: «Es tu única oportunidad, adulto o no, Jared es mi hijo, así que cuídale como se merece, por favor». Jensen no necesitaba que se lo recordasen. Era consciente de que tenían mucho de lo que hablar, cosas que perdonarse, el uno al otro y a sí mismos, planear la forma en la que iban a afrontar el futuro, pero estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese; por primera vez en la vida, sabía que sus prioridades eran las correctas, ahora sólo le quedaba convencer a Jared.

—Hey, gracias —saludó. Dudó un momento antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso que se transformó con rapidez de un tímido tanteo a una caricia profunda y ardiente. Con un gemido apagado, Jared se apartó, las mejillas ahora recién afeitadas, sonrosadas, los hoyuelos más profundos que nunca.

Era así, tímido e incómodo, incapaces de encontrar el tempo, redescubriéndose con cada caricia, con cada confesión. Jensen sintió de nuevo ese vértigo que era su fiel amigo desde la noche de la fiesta de despedida de Supernatural. Era como volver a enamorarse, como sentir que la piel no era lo bastante fuerte como para contener todo aquello que le bullía dentro. Jared parecía más joven, tanto que mirarle a los ojos y verle recuperar esa luz que se había extinguido en aquel despacho dolía. A veces se le cortaba la respiración mientras le miraba, _viéndole_ de verdad, porque Jensen había pasado los últimos cinco años mirándole sin ser capaz de verle, _sin querer_ verle, convirtiendo la evasión y la negación en un nuevo arte, y enfrentarse a Jared, al Jared real, era toda una experiencia que no tenía pensado desaprovechar.

—¿Listo para largarte de aquí? —indagó de buen humor.

—No tienes ni idea, ¡me estoy volviendo loco aquí dentro! —le aseguró mientras se deshacía de la camiseta de manga corta sin aparentes remilgos. Jensen se bebió con avidez la hermosa estampa que tenía enfrente: kilómetros de piel color caramelo salpicada de lunares que pedían a gritos que los enumerase uno a uno, con todo el mimo del mundo. Los músculos de los hombros trabajaron bajo la superficie sedosa, como un mar, haciéndole salivar de pura expectación. Jared seguía siendo sin lugar a dudas la cosa más bonita que había visto en toda su vida.

—¿Jen…? —Jared le miró, todavía con la camisa limpia entre las manos—. ¿Me estás escuchando…?

—Perdona —se disculpó, sin ocultar que lo que veía le gustaba y mucho. Frunció el ceño al descubrir el tatuaje que la cinturilla del pantalón no ocultaba. Parecía reciente, al igual que el corte en el antebrazo y las heridas en las manos. Jensen, al igual que los médicos había asumido que las leves laceraciones habían sido producto del accidente en la fiesta pero por alguna razón, una oleada de celos se le encrespó dentro. No quería recordar que gracias a su cobardía, la vida de Jared, Jared mismo, no habían formado parte de la suya y estaba atado de pies y manos, sin fuerza moral para experimentar aquellas ridículas inseguridades. Para pedir ninguna clase de explicaciones.

—Viejo verde —canturreó, pero su sonrisa se amplió todavía más, revelando una orgullosa complacencia.

—Creído —bufó divertido—. Venga, si te das prisa igual estamos fuera antes de que los paparazzi aparezcan. Tengo un taxi esperando.

—Pero… —Jared titubeó, subiéndose despacio los vaqueros, obviamente buscando la mejor forma de preguntar lo que sea que le estuviese rondando por la cabeza.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme contigo en tu apartamento y que celebremos juntos la Navidad —dijo Jensen sin mirarle—. Tenía todo listo para irme… ya sabes con lo del fin de la serie y eso…

Jared le contempló un momento en silencio, como si su mente se hubiese evadido; con el corazón en la boca esperó, aquella no era la primera vez que Jensen vislumbraba aquella peculiar expresión, el silencio. Desde que despertase dos días atrás, hubo momentos así, en los que Jared simplemente se encerraba en sí mismo, como si estuviese ajustando algo dentro. Sólo le quedaba esperar que, fuera lo que fuese, algún día su mejor amigo volviese a confiar en él lo bastante como para contarle qué era lo que le pasaba por la mente.

—Sólo es una sugerencia —ofreció a desgana—, sí quieres, siempre puedo quedarme en un hotel, no quiero obligarte a nada…

—Ya sabes que no hace falta, estoy bien —contestó Jared, estrujando la prenda que tenía entre las manos.

Jensen se acercó y, sin preámbulos, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para así apoyarle la mejilla justo en medio de los omóplatos.

—Claro que hace falta, so idiota, además quiero hacerlo. Me gustaría que hablásemos, Jay, cuando estemos en casa, si te parece bien —concluyó, escuchando el sordo resonar del corazón de su amante bajo la oreja.

—Sí… quiero —afirmó suave y lento—, claro que quiero.

—Vamos entonces, tengo muchos planes, Jay.

 

La mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre les recibió helada y brillante. Un buen número de curiosos y fans esperaban en las cercanías, ya que la noticia de lo ocurrido en la fiesta era ya la comidilla en internet, por suerte el agente de Jared y el suyo propio se habían encargado de que la entrada a la clínica no fuese un circo por completo. Miró el rostro asombrado de Jared y casi por instinto le pasó una mano por la espalda en un gesto inequívocamente íntimo, percibiendo en el proceso el modo en que Jared se tensaba bajo su toque. Jared le lanzó una ojeada y Jensen se limitó a asentir en silencio, señalando con la barbilla.

—Allí está el coche. ¿Me sigues? —Deslizó la mano (iba a jurar hasta el resto de sus días que no le temblaba) y la extendió—. ¿Jared?

El joven le observó un segundo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, alto y desgarbado, con esos ojos que eran al mismo tiempo demasiado viejos y demasiado inocentes.

—Vale —susurró, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza.

Todo resultó tan sencillo, era como respirar hondo por primera vez, aterrador y vivificante al mismo tiempo. Jensen había pensado —y temido— mil veces en cómo sería hacer aquello en público y jamás creyó que sería así, como si de nuevo estuviesen ellos dos solos, en un cuarto ya olvidado, mirándose, deseando conocerse. Jared y Jensen.

—¿Me vas a contar cuáles son esos planes de una vez o qué, vas a seguir haciéndote el interesante? —indagó Jared una vez a salvo en la parte posterior del taxi, el caos de la prensa y la gente quedaron atrás, como si no existieran. Le observó un momento, poniéndole uno de los díscolos mechones tras la oreja.

—Sólo si tú me dices cuándo cojones te has hecho ese tatuaje —replicó, atrayéndole para silenciar la risa estruendosa de Jared.

—Es una larga historia, Jen —confesó después, con los labios rojos, hinchados, lleno de promesas y de misterios que ansiaba descubrir uno a uno. Jensen nunca le había querido más que entonces.

—No tengo prisa, Jay, tenemos el resto de la vida por delante.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues colorín colorado, este cuento de Navidad se ha acabado. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han acompañado hasta aquí, ha sido genial, sinceramente. De nuevo las gracias a Lucy y Alba, la idea de este fic, que se suponía iba a ser un pwp con Sam/Jared/Dean, surgió en una de esas conversaciones que tan amenudo nos llevan por mal camino, chicas gracias por todo. Sé que me repito, pero gracias por leer, por hacerme llegar vuestras impresiones, porque esta es la única manera de mejorar y pasarlo bien. Nos vemos pronto si os apetece!  
> Feliz Navidad a todo el que lo celebre, al resto, mucho amor y a disfrutar las mini vacaciones!  
> Aeren

**Lebanon**

 

_That's just the way it is, some things will never change_

_That's just the way it is_

_—The Way It Is, Bruce Hornsby & the Range_

 

—¿Debo empezar a preocuparme? —preguntó Sam un par de días después de Navidad, viendo a Dean recoger las cosas que Jared había dejado atrás después de desvanecerse en la nada. Sobre la cama, el traje ridículamente caro y formal contrastaba con la simpleza de la colcha y el resto de prendas. Dean bufó, de esa forma suya, cuando quería hacer ver como que algo no le molestaba pero que en el fondo estaba jodiéndole de lo lindo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, Sam se había encontrado pensando en el chico más de una vez a lo largo de esas cuarenta y ocho horas. Lo cierto es que sin él, pensó, a lo mejor no hubiese tenido la excusa para acercarse de nuevo a Dean y retomar todo eso que ahora tenían.

Su hermano tomó la bolsa y miró dentro, mascullando entre dientes algo acerca de desperdicio y dinero y cosas que sólo servían para gruñir y sacar un poco de ese mal humor que la desaparición del tejano les había dejado.

—Espero que el tal Jensen no sea tan gilipollas como yo —le confesó al cabo de un rato, sin mirarle.

—Si me pongo esto —propuso, señalando el traje que imaginaba le quedaría lo bastante bien como para usarlo— y hago como que soy un pobre niño rico perdido, ¿dejarás de poner esa cara?

El reto surtió el efecto esperado, Dean era tan predecible, con los ojos entrecerrados, le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo.

—A veces eres un gilipollas listillo, Sammy, pero ¿sabes qué? —Sam sabía que iba a tener que tragarse sus palabras, se lo decía el brillo malévolo de esos ojos verdes—. Te tomo la palabra.

 


End file.
